


La Découverte

by VedaLeen30



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Other
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:08:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 22,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28963701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VedaLeen30/pseuds/VedaLeen30
Summary: Cela faisait des heures qu’elle attendait dans cette salle. Un inspecteur était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises lui poser des questions et puis était ressorti comme il était venu. Ils devaient essayer de la faire craquer. Mais manque de chance pour eux, elle avait connue bien pire. Elle avait déjà fait des nuits blanches pour bien d’autres raisons.Lorsqu’elle avait vu les voitures de police débarquées dans le square, elle avait su qu’elle allait avoir des ennuis. Elle n’aurait jamais du creuser. Pourtant cela avait été bien plus fort qu’elle. La sensation qu’elle avait ressentie ne lui était pas inconnue et elle n’avait pas pu rester sourde à cet appel....





	La Découverte

**Author's Note:**

> Un fanfic écrit il y a plusieurs années et qui amène une nouveau personnage : Toni Bell.
> 
> Personnage que ceux qui voudront pourront retrouver dans mes fanfics Magnum PI 2018.

LA DECOUVERTE

**BANLIEUE DE CHICAGO**

**26 OCTOBRE 2010 - 17h34**

**SQUARE**

Elle regarda la fillette s’éloigner et aller s’installer dans une des balançoires du square. Puis elle porta attention aux personnes présentes non loin, sur les bancs. Toujours les mêmes mamans et nourrices. Elle resta un moment à les observer, puis regarda à nouveau Ana se balancer. Elle s’éloigna et alla s’asseoir au pied d’un grand chêne.

Elle sentit des regards sur elle et vit que les femmes l'observaient. Ce n’était pas inhabituel. Elle n’en était pas étonnée. Elle savait ce que l’on pouvait penser d’elle. Cela faisait des années que c’était ainsi et où qu’elle aille. Elle s’était fait une raison et faisait tout pour éviter les rencontres.

Elle reporta son attention sur Ana. La fillette semblait beaucoup s’amuser comme à chaque fois qu’elle venait dans ce square. Pourtant, il y avait quelque chose ici qui l’a mettait mal à l’aise mais elle faisait un effort pour l'enfant. Cette fillette qu’elle gardait pour sa voisine était son petit rayon de soleil de la journée. L’enfant jouait à chat avec d’autres enfants du square.

Elle devrait peut-être lui enlever son gilet, elle allait avoir chaud. Elle se leva et quitta l’endroit où elle était assise pour s’approcher du terrain de jeu.

**Femme :** Ana !

L’enfant s’arrêta de courir et se tourna vers sa baby sitter. Celle-ci lui fit signe de s’approcher, chose que la fillette fit immédiatement.

**Femme :** Tu n’as pas trop chaud avec ton gilet ?

**Fillette :** Si, un peu.

**Femme :** Donnes-le moi, je vais te le garder.

Elle aida la fillette a enlevé son gilet, puis l’enfant repartie jouer avec ses amies. Elle la regarda s’éloigner et d’un seul coup, elle se sentit mal. Comme si une autre crise d’angoisse, comme l’appelait son psy, pointait le bout de son nez. Mais elle savait que cela n’avait rien à voir avec des angoisses mais elle préférait se dire que c’était ça. C’était bien plus rassurant.

Elle respira profondément en retournant vers l’arbre mais elle s’arrêta net dans son élan. Elle ne fit pas un pas de plus. Elle en était incapable. Elle sentit son estomac devenir lourd et des nausées apparurent. Un long frisson la parcourut et lui glaça le sang. Elle se sentit comme aspirer par le sol. Elle baissa les yeux pour regarder à terre. Celui-ci semblait l’appeler. Elle était immobile puis d’un coup jeta le gilet sur l’herbe et se mit à creuser à mains nues.

Elle accéléra le rythme. Ses larmes coulèrent sur la terre fraîche, tandis que ses mains continuaient de creuser le sol. La nausée se faisait de plus en plus présent et maintenant, le souffle commençait à lui manquer. Elle ne savait absolument pas pourquoi elle creusait. Tout ce qu’elle savait, c’est qu’il fallait qu’elle le fasse.

Les femmes dans le parc avaient remarqué ce qui se déroulaient et s’étaient approchées. Les enfants n’étaient pas loin non plus. Mais la jeune femme les avait à peine remarqués. Elle continuait de creuser et d’un seul coup, elle s’arrêta. Une petite main d’enfant dépassait de la terre.

Les mamans furent horrifiées. Une d’elle s’occupa d’écarter les enfants de la scène. La jeune femme qui venait de creuser, se leva d’un bond et alla vomir un peu plus loin.

**GENERIQUE**

**Le mental intuitif est un don sacré et le mental rationnel est un serviteur fidèle. Nous avons créé une société qui honore le serviteur et a oublié le don. - Albert Einstein – (David Rossi)**

**SIÈGE DU FBI, QUANTICO**

**26 OCTOBRE, 21h12**

L’équipe arriva dans la salle de briefing. JJ s’y trouvait déjà et vu son visage, cela n’allait pas encore être une enquête de tous repos. Elle attendit que tout le monde soit installé pour lancer le vidéo projecteur.

**JJ :** Le corps d’une fillette de 10 ans vient d’être retrouvé, enterré dans un square de la banlieue de Chicago.

Les photos défilèrent et aucun des membres présents ne s’étaient habitués à ces images.

**JJ :** Elle a été enterrée vivante. Selon le médecin légiste, elle est morte étouffée. Ses poumons contenaient de la terre en grande quantité. Sa mort remonte à 2 jours... ils sont en train d’effectuer les dernières analyses sur le corps.

Même après tout ce qu’ils avaient vu et même s’ils connaissaient tous le mauvais côté de l’homme, ils étaient toujours surpris par tant d’atrocité. Anticipant les questions de ses collègues, JJ continua.

**JJ :** Le bureau de Chicago nous demande de l’aide. Le maire leur met la pression. Il y a eu plusieurs disparitions d'enfants ces dernières semaines et une certaine tension s’est installée dans le quartier depuis la découverte du corps.

Elle marqua un silence avant de continuer.

**JJ :** Ils espèrent que ce ne soit pas lié. Ils ont une suspecte. Toni Bell, 30 ans, webmaster freelance.

Ils étudièrent le dossier que venait de leur remettre JJ avec les copies du dossier de la suspecte.

**JJ :** C’est elle qui a trouvé le corps. Ils nous demandent d'établir son profil.

JJ enclencha les autres clichés.

**Hotch :** Pourquoi la suspecte-t-ils ?

**JJ :** Elle accompagnait la fille de sa voisine au square quand elle s’est mise à creuser à mains nues, en plein milieu de la pelouse, sans raison particulière et a déterré le corps. La victime et la fille de sa voisine allaient dans la même école... Le jour de la mort, elle a un alibi. Ils sont face à une impasse et la presse s’est déjà emparée de l’affaire.

Le projecteur s’était arrêté sur la photo de la suspecte. Une jeune femme blanche, d’une trentaine d’année à peine, les cheveux auburn, les yeux bleus. On n’aurait pu lui donner le bon dieu sans confession. Mais si elle était responsable de ça, ils allaient la coincer.

**Morgan :** Elle a très bien organisé son coup !

**Rossi :** Ou elle se trouvait au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment !

**Morgan :** Elle a déterré le corps. Elle savait où il se trouvait !

Rossi continua de lire le dossier.

**Rossi :** Elle travaille chez elle, ce qui signifie qu’elle n’aime pas attirer l’attention et je dirais même qu’elle cherche à se cacher. Ça ne colle pas avec ce qu’il s’est passé au square.

**JJ :** C’est pour ça que les autorités nous demandent de les aider. Une autre fillette, du même âge, est portée disparue depuis 13 heures. Ce qui nous fait un total de 5 enfants disparus depuis 2 mois.

**Hotch :** ok, on part dans 2 heures !

Ils rassemblèrent leurs dossiers et se levèrent pour quitter la pièce. Rossi resta un moment à regarder la photo de la jeune femme. Hotch le remarqua et s’arrêta à côté de son ami.

**Hotch :** Quelque chose te gêne ?

**Rossi :** On ne creuse pas sans raison !

**Hotch :** C’est ce que nous allons essayer de découvrir.

Aaron quitta la pièce. Rossi avait déjà une longue carrière derrière lui et là, son instinct lui murmurait de bien faire attention.

**BANLIEUE DE CHICAGO**

**COMISSARIAT**

**27 OCTOBRE, 05h43**

L’équipe entra dans le commissariat et ils entendirent des hurlements d’une femme. Ils s’approchèrent et sortirent leurs cartes pour les montrer à l’agent.

**JJ :** Agent Jareau et voici les agents Hotchner, Rossi, Prentiss, Reid et Morgan

La femme hystérique se leva d’un bond et se mit face à l’équipe.

**Femme :** Ce n’est pas trop tôt !!

Un agent de police la prit par les épaules pour l’inviter à se rasseoir.

**Agent :** Merci d’être venu… Agent Myers…

Il tendit la main à JJ pour la saluer. Puis il se tourna vers la femme qui venait de leur faire face.

**Myers :** La fille de Madame Saw, Lena, vient d’être enlevé. Elle a lu dans la presse la découverte du corps dans le square.

Il tendit une pile de dossier à JJ qui les distribua à l’équipe.

**Hotch :** Où pouvons nous nous installer ?

**Myers :** Par ici.

Il les guida jusqu’à une grande salle près des bureaux.

**Hotch :** Prentiss et JJ vous interrogez la mère de la fillette enlevée. Morgan et Reid vous aller à la morgue voir le corps retrouvé dans le square.... Myers, j’aimerai que vous nous sortiez toutes les disparitions d’enfants depuis ces 5 dernières années, ainsi que toutes les activités suspectes autour du square. Rossi, tu t’occupes de la suspecte.

Les membres de l’équipe s’exécutèrent. L'inspecteur tendit un dossier à Dave.

**Myers :** Voici le dossier complémentaire de Toni Bell. Aucun casier. Une vie plutôt ordinaire. Mais elle suit une thérapie. Elle est agoraphobe. Ça explique son attitude !

**Rossi :** Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Myers :** Elle n'est pas très causante et elle n'arrête pas de s'amuser avec un élastique qu'elle a autour du poignet.

**Rossi :** Vous avez son dossier médical ?

**Myers :** Le psy est réticent !

**Hotch :** Je mets Garcia sur le coup.

Rossi ne rajouta rien de plus et se rendit dans la salle d'observation.

**SALLE D’ATTENTE**

Prentiss s’approcha de Katia et l’invita à s’asseoir avec elle et JJ. La mère s’assit mais à peine.

**Prentiss :** Nous avons quelques questions à vous poser…

**Katia :** Je n’arrête pas de répondre à des questions, j’en ai assez ! Je veux retrouver ma fille !

**Prentiss :** Je sais que tout cela doit vous paraître interminable et ne servir à rien mais nous en avons besoin pour notre enquête.

JJ ne disait rien pour le moment. Elle ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’imaginer dans cette situation et d’imaginer l’état dans lequel elle serait si Henry venait à disparaitre. Elle sentait que depuis la naissance de son enfant, elle réussissait de moins à moins à garder de la distance face aux situations. Heureusement Emily menait l’interrogatoire.

**Prentiss :** Est-ce que vous savez qui aurait bien pu en vouloir à votre enfant ? Remarquez une personne de bizarre ces derniers temps ?

**Katia :** Non, tout le monde apprécie Lena

**Prentiss :** Votre mari…

**Katia :** Mon mari est en prison… il n’a pas vu Lena depuis 2 ans…

**JJ :** Je pense que c’est une bonne raison pour enlever votre fille !

**Katia :** Non, mon mari est peut-être en prison, mais il ne ferait pas ce genre de choses !

**Prentiss :** Et à part votre mari, qui aurait intérêt à enlever votre fille ?

**Katia :** Je n’en sais rien, c’est votre boulot ça !

**Prentiss :** J’aimerai que vous nous expliquiez comment Lena a disparue...

**Katia :** J’ai déjà dis tout ça aux autres agents ! Je veux simplement qu’on me rende ma fille.

**JJ :** Madame Saw, s’il vous plaît.

Les deux femmes se fixèrent un long moment.

**Katia :** Nous descendions comme tous les matins pour aller à l’école. Je lui ai juste lâché la main pour aller jeter les poubelles et quand je me suis retournée, elle n’était plus là.

**Prentiss :** Vous avez croisez quelqu’un dans l’ascenseur ? Dans le hall ou dans la rue ?

**Katia :** Non.

Katia s’arrêta ce qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Prentiss et JJ.

**Prentiss :** Vous vous souvenez de quelques choses ?

**Katia :** Oui…enfin…

**JJ :** Le moindre détail peut nous être utile.

**Katia :** J’emmène souvent Lena au square. Nous avons sûrement déjà du croiser cette femme.

Les articles parus dans la presse n’arrangeaient rien et faussaient le témoignage de cette mère.

**Prentiss :** Est-ce que vous pourriez nous la décrire ?

**Katia :** Pas vraiment. Je n’avais jamais fait attention auparavant ! Vous pensez qu’elle peut-être pour quelque chose dans l’enlèvement de ma fille ?

**JJ :** Nous explorons toutes les pistes Madame Saw !

**SALLE D’INTERROGATOIRE**

Cela faisait des heures qu’elle attendait dans cette salle. Un inspecteur était déjà venu à plusieurs reprises lui poser des questions et puis était ressorti comme il était venu. Ils devaient essayer de la faire craquer. Mais manque de chance pour eux, elle avait connue bien pire. Elle avait déjà fait des nuits blanches pour bien d’autres raisons.

Lorsqu’elle avait vu les voitures de police débarquées dans le square, elle avait su qu’elle allait avoir des ennuis. Elle n’aurait jamais du creuser. Pourtant cela avait été bien plus fort qu’elle. La sensation qu’elle avait ressentie ne lui était pas inconnue et elle n’avait pas pu rester sourde à cet appel.

Elle prit à nouveau de grandes inspirations et fit claquer l’élastique à cheveux qu’elle avait autour du poignet. Rossi resta derrière la vitre, un long moment, à l’observer. Elle semblait perturbée. Pas comme quelqu’un qui va avoir des problèmes avec la police, ni comme une tueuse qui vient de se faire prendre. Non, elle semblait vraiment troublée par la découverte qu’elle venait de faire.

Elle continuait de faire claquer son élastique sur son poignet et cela ne passa pas inaperçu. Elle avait tous les symptômes d’une femme qui essaie d’éviter une crise d’angoisse.

Elle détestait ce genre d’endroit. C’était bien trop bruyant. Il y avait bien trop de monde. Tout ce qu’elle voulait, c’est que tout cela s’arrête et qu’elle puisse retourner au calme, chez elle. Elle ferma un instant les yeux et se concentra sur sa respiration. Mais cela n’eut pas l’effet escompté. Elle ouvrit brusquement les yeux et les leva vers la vitre devant elle. Le temps d’un instant, Rossi cru qu’elle pouvait le voir. Son regard était planté dans le sien. Puis elle baissa le visage, en respirant à nouveau et s’amusant avec son élastique.

Rossi se décida à entrer. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et ne parut pas étonnée de sa présence. Il s’avança et prit la chaise en face d’elle pour s’asseoir. Il y déposa plusieurs dossiers ainsi que son petit carnet.

**Rossi :** Je suis l’agent Dave Rossi, du département des sciences du comportement au FBI.

Elle ne soutint pas son regard longtemps.

**Rossi :** Est-ce que vous savez pourquoi vous êtes là ?

**Toni :** Oui !

Elle n’en dit pas plus. Rossi garda lui aussi le silence et la fixa. Elle avait accéléré le rythme avec son élastique. Ce geste n’était pas nerveux, non. Il n’arrivait pas à le définir et cela le troublait. C’est à ce moment qu’elle se décida à lever les yeux vers lui et lui parler.

**Toni :** Je sais que vous tenez à en apprendre plus sur moi en m’observant mais j’aimerai bien rentrer chez moi. Alors si vous pouviez poser vos questions.

Rossi ne répondit pas et continua à l’observer. Elle venait d’arrêter de jouer avec son élastique. Pourquoi ? La jeune femme en face de lui n’avait rien dit de plus. Elle avait utilisé des mots bien spécifiques. Elle avait mis le doigt sur le point essentiel : l’apprentissage par l’observation. Il était rare pour un suspect de parler ainsi. Il avait à faire à une personne très intelligente.

Un silence s’installa pendant quelques minutes. Il y avait quelque chose chez cette femme qui l’intriguait. Son regard était différent de ce qu’il avait déjà vu et il en avait déjà vu beaucoup. Le silence ne semblait pas la gêner mais elle semblait ailleurs. Il devait la ramener avec lui.

**Rossi :** Vous vous êtes trouvée au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment ?!

Elle leva à nouveau les yeux vers lui.

**Toni :** On peut voir ça comme ça !

**Rossi :** Vous avez dit aux inspecteurs que vous aviez sentie quelque chose sous vos pieds.

**Toni :** Oui.

Elle n’était pas bien bavarde.

**Rossi :** L’enfant que vous avez retrouvé était enterré à plus de 50 centimètres sous terre. Qu’avez-vous donc senti ?

Elle baissa un instant les yeux sur la table et un voile de tristesse apparut sur son visage, elle devint même blanche. Elle se sentie à nouveau nauséeuse comme au square et Rossi remarqua que quelque chose n’allait pas.

**Rossi** : Est-ce que ça va ?

**Toni :** Non...

**Rossi :** Vous avez besoin d’un médecin ?

Elle ne répondit pas. Son regard toujours perdu dans le vague. Ses malaises lui étaient familiers et un médecin ne pourrait rien y faire.

**Toni :** Ça va aller. Merci.

**Rossi :** Vous connaissiez la victime ?

Elle fut surprise par cette question et mit un certain temps à répondre.

**Toni :** Je... non...je ne sais pas. Je n’ai pas vu le corps...

Rossi n’avait pas été mis au courant de cette information mais ne laissa rien paraître.

**Rossi :** Vous l’avez pourtant déterré !

Elle leva vers lui un regard troublé.

**Toni :** Les inspecteurs ont oublié de vous dire que je n’ai pas pu aller jusqu’au bout.

En effet, ils avaient oublié et c’était un élément primordial pour établir le profil.

**Toni :** Quand j’ai découvert cette petite main...

Elle s’arrêta, encore sous le choc de la découverte. La nausée ne voulait pas la quitter et elle avait peur de ne pas pouvoir supporter plus longtemps.

**Rossi :** Diane Riggings. Elle allait dans la même école qu’Ana.

Toni parut très surprise. Elle ne s’y attendait pas. Un instant, l’idée que cela puisse être Ana qui aurait pu être là, lui traversa l’esprit. Elle porta sa main à la bouche pour étouffer un haut le coeur.

**Rossi :** Connaissiez-vous la victime ?

**Toni :** Non... Mais je croise beaucoup d’enfants à la sortie de l’école. Il est possible que je l’ai vu quelques fois... Je n’en sais rien...

Elle n’eut pas le temps de continuer qu’elle se pencha et vomit à nouveau.

**MORGUE**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 6h00**

Reid et Morgan venaient tout juste d’arriver à la morgue et discutaient avec le médecin légiste. Celui-ci les amena au corps de la fillette dans un des caissons prévus à cet effet.

Morgan sentit une boule de colère se former dans son estomac en voyant le corps inanimé de l’enfant. Elle avait à peine 10 ans !!

**Morgan :** Est-ce qu’elle a subit des violences ?

Il détestait poser ce genre de question mais il devait passer par là et envisager la chose.

**Légiste :** Aucune. La victime était en excellente santé et ne présentait aucune marque, ni déchirure. Une chose cependant m’a semblé bizarre. Hormis la terre qui la recouvrait, elle était propre... beaucoup plus que ne le devrait être une enfant de son âge. Le labo a décelé une grande quantité de savon sur sa peau. Selon eux, l’enfant devait être lavée très régulièrement.

**Morgan :** Combien de fois d’après vous ?

**Légiste :** Si je me fis aux résultats, je dirai 5 fois par jours !

**Reid :** Vous avez ses effets personnels ?

Le légiste les guida un peu plus loin. Morgan lança un dernier regard à l’enfant en se promettant de coincer le salaud qui avait fait ça ! Le médecin leur tendit un sac avec les affaires de la victime.

**Légiste :** J’ai aussi découvert une faible dose de détergent sur la peau de la victime ainsi que sur ses affaires. Pas assez pour causer des dommages mais assez pour déclencher certains troubles chez les enfants.

Il prit le dossier du labo tandis que Reid étudiait les affaires.

**Morgan :** Nous avons à faire à un maniaque de la propreté ? !

**Légiste :** Il semblerait !

Reid déposa les affaires qu’il venait d’étudier. sans lever les yeux d’eux, il continua.

**Reid :** Le ravisseur veut que sa victime soit parfaite. En plus de la laver, il l’habille. Ces habits ne sont pas ceux que portait la victime lors de son enlèvement.

**Morgan :** Ils ne sont pas récents...

Morgan s’approcha de Reid en regardant les affaires de l’enfant. C'était une robe à fleurs avec un col blanc. Il y avait aussi une paire de petites chaussures vernis.

**Morgan :** Ce genre de vêtements ne se fait plus aujourd’hui.

Il prit son téléphone et prit quelques photos.

**Morgan :** Je demande à Garcia de faire des recherches sur l’année de production de cette collection.

**SALLE DE REUNION**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 06h11**

Prentiss arriva près de Hotch qui étudiait le dossier. Il leva les yeux vers elle.

**Prentiss :** La mère est déjà trop influencée par les derniers événements qui se sont déroulés au parc. Elle pense que Toni Bell a enlevé sa fille, mais elle ne se souvient pas l'avoir vu au square. Par contre son mari a un casier.

Elle tendit le dossier à Hotch. Elle continua son compte rendu.

**Prentiss :** Il a passé les 3 dernières années en prison, mais il a été libéré pour bonne conduite, il y a de ça 4 semaines.

Hotch se tourna vers l'agent Meyers.

**Meyers :** Nous l'avons interrogé et il était en train de jouer dans un casino au moment de la mort de l'enfant... Plusieurs témoins peuvent le confirmer et il apparaît sur plusieurs vidéos de surveillance.

**Hotch :** Nous aimerions l’interroger.

**Meyers :** J’envoie une équipe le chercher.

Meyers s'exécuta. 

**Prentiss :** JJ est en train d’établir la liste des endroits où Lena se rendait régulièrement avec sa mère.

Hotch leva les yeux vers les tableaux qu’ils étaient en train d’établir.

Lorsqu’il s’agissait d’enfants, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser à son fils et d’imaginer ce que ressentait les parents dans ces moments-là. Il n’avait pas pu s’empêcher d’appeler Jessica pour prendre des nouvelles de Jack.

Prentiss remarqua les pensées de Hotch mais n’en dit rien. Elle se contenta de venir s’asseoir à ses côtés. Reid et Morgan arrivèrent à leur tour.

**Morgan :** Notre ravisseur aime la propreté ! La victime était d’une propreté irréprochable ! Lavée de la tête au pied plusieurs fois dans la journée ! Le légiste a trouvé une faible dose de détergent sur la peau de la victime ainsi que sur ses vêtements. L’endroit où elle a été retenue prisonnière a du être, lui aussi totalement désinfecté !

**Reid :** Il y a de grandes chances pour qu’il soit un obsessionnel compulsif. Je dirais même qu’il est mysophobique : une peur pathologique et irrationnelle d'être en contact avec la saleté ou d'être contaminé par des microbes et des parasites.

JJ entra dans la pièce.

**JJ :** J’ai une liste de tous les endroits fréquentés par la victime ainsi que par Lena Saw.

**Hotch :** Reid et JJ vous étudiez ces listes ainsi que celle des autres disparitions. Je veux savoir si elles ont un lien. Morgan et Prentiss, avec moi. Nous allons à l’école, interroger les professeurs et le personnel.

**JJ :** Hotch...

Il se tourna vers la jeune femme.

**JJ :** Je ne vais pas pouvoir retenir très longtemps les journalistes.

Il marqua un silence puis lui répondit.

**Hotch :** Très bien. Dis leur que l’enquête suit son cours et que dès que nous en saurons plus, nous les en informerons.

JJ acquiesça de la tête et alla faire ce que son chef d’équipe lui avait suggérer.

**SALLE D'INTERROGATOIRE**

Son malaise s’était calmé. Ils lui avaient apporté de l’eau.

Elle n’arrivait même pas à s’expliquer à elle-même ce qu’il s’était passé alors comment pourrait-elle leur expliquer. Elle jouait à nouveau avec l’élastique à son poignet. Puis elle leva les yeux vers l’agent du FBI.

**Rossi :** Pourquoi avoir choisi de creuser à cet endroit ?

**Toni :** Je ne sais pas !! Peut-être une sorte... d’intuition...

Il la fixa un instant.

**Toni :** Vous ne me croyez pas ! Bien sûr !

Elle se passa les mains sur son visage. Rossi remarqua son état physique. Elle avait perdu toutes couleurs et elle était sujet à de nombreuses nausées. Son corps entier semblait crier un mal qui la rongeait.

Il se demandait comment elle tenait encore debout. Après son malaise de tout à l’heure, il avait bien cru que cela allait s’aggraver. Mais elle était toujours debout, à répondre à ses questions. Il devait la pousser. Si elle était dans le coup, elle ne tarderait pas à craquer. Pourtant quelque chose sonnait faux dans tout cela.

**Rossi :** J'ai besoin de plus qu'une simple intuition.

Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

**Toni :** C'est la seule réponse que je peux vous donner ! Désolée de vous décevoir.

Rossi parut surpris par la remarque de la jeune femme. Lui-même avait à peine remarquer la pointe de déception. Il aurait aimé qu'elle se livre et qu'elle lui explique. Il continua à prendre des notes dans son carnet tout en continuant l’interrogatoire.

**Rossi :** Je souhaite simplement découvrir la vérité.

**Toni :** Je le souhaite aussi... mais je ne peux rien pour vous.

**Rossi :** Vous avez déterré ce corps, c'est un fait et il y a toujours une explication.

**Toni :** J'imagine, mais c'est une explication que je n'ai pas.

**Rossi :** Vous en êtes sûre ?

Ils se fixèrent un long moment.

**Toni :** Pourquoi je m'amuserai à vous mentir ?!

**Rossi :** Je n'en sais rien ! A vous de me le dire !

Ils continuèrent de se fixer. Rossi savait qu'elle lui cachait quelque chose et il comptait bien découvrir quoi.

**COMMISSARIAT**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 07h34**

**Journaliste :** Quand est-il de la suspecte arrêtée au square ?

Meyers lança un rapide regard à JJ avant de répondre.

**Meyers :** L’équipe du FBI a été appelé pour nous aider à déterminer le profil exact de la suspecte. Nous l’interrogeons toujours...

**Journaliste :** Selon les témoins, elle aurait creuser à mains nues en plein milieu du square...

JJ n’était pas étonnée que ce genre d’informations aient réussie à arriver jusqu’aux journalistes.

**Journaliste :** Quelles preuves vous faut-il de plus ?

JJ s’avança.

**JJ :** Nous ne pouvons pas inculper une personne simplement sur le simple fait qu’elle ait découvert un corps.

**Journaliste 2 :** Si elle n’avait rien à voir avec ce meurtre, vous l’auriez déjà libérée ! Que nous cachez-vous ?!

**JJ :** Nous vérifions seulement toutes les pistes...

**Journaliste :** Mais pendant ce temps, d’autres enfants disparaissent !

**JJ :** Rien ne laisse penser que les affaires soient liées. Mais nous étudions toutes les possibilités. Dès que nous en saurons plus, nous vous le communiquerons, mais en attendant, si vous voulez réellement nous aider, diffusez la photo de Lena Saw...

Elle leur distribua la photo à chacun.

**JJ :** Ainsi que le numéro d’urgence a appelé si quelqu’un à la moindre information... Merci.

L’agent Meyers et elle retournèrent dans les bureaux. Ils y croisèrent la mère de Lena Saw. JJ laissa l’agent Meyers avancer et alla à la rencontre de la mère. En la voyant, elle pouvait imaginer ce qu’elle pouvait ressentir.

Si Henry venait à disparaître, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

**JJ :** Madame Saw ?!

La femme leva les yeux vers JJ. L’agent s’assit à ses côtés.

**JJ :** Nous avons donné la photo de Lena à la presse...

**Mère :** Vous pensez que cela va changer quelque chose ?

**JJ :** Il faut sensibiliser un maximum de monde.

La femme ne sembla pas réagir à ce que lui disait JJ.

**Mère :** Est-ce qu’elle est encore vivante ?

JJ comprit que cette femme attendait une réponse sincère. Mais que pouvait-elle lui dire ? Qu’il y avait de forte chance que la ravisseur de Diane Riggins soit le même que celui de sa fille ? Que 4 cas de disparitions sur 5 ne sont pas résolues ? Qu’elle risque de ne jamais revoir sa fille ?!

Son silence suffit à la mère pour comprendre. Elle s’écroula en sanglot.

**Mère :** J’aurais du la surveiller...

**JJ :** Ce n’est pas votre faute !

La mère s’arrêta net et regarda JJ.

**Mère :** Vous avez des enfants ?!

JJ hésita à répondre. Elle savait qu’elle ne devait pas s’impliquer émotionnellement dans une affaire. Mais c’était plus fort qu’elle, elle était mère elle aussi.

**JJ :** Oui... un fils.

**Mère :** Notre rôle est de les protéger, quoi qu’il se passe... Et je n’ai rien pu faire.

**ECOLE**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 07h54**

**Prentiss :** Madame Turner ?!

La femme dans la salle de cours se tourna vers les agents. Les cours n'avaient pas encore commencé et le professeur installait sa classe.

**Professeur :** Oui ?

Les trois agents entèrent dans la pièce.

**Hotch :** Bonjour, nous sommes les agents Hotchner, Prentiss et Morgan du F.B.I. Nous aimerions vous poser quelques questions au sujet de Diane Riggins.

**Professeur :** Ce qui lui est arrivé est atroce. C’était une enfant charmante.

**Morgan :** Vous avez rencontré ses parents ?

**Professeur :** Très peu de fois. Ils étaient beaucoup pris par leur travail. J’avais plus souvent à faire à sa nourrice.

**Prentiss :** C’est la nourrice qui venait la chercher à l’école ?

**Professeur** : Oui, à chaque fois. En début d’année, je demande à chaque famille de me présenter les personnes qui seront chargés de venir récupérer les enfants. Je vérifie à chaque sortie avec qui partent les enfants.

**Morgan :** Vous avez son nom ?

**Professeur :** Lisa Bates.

Morgan décrocha son téléphone et appela rapidement Garcia pour qu'elle pousse les recherches.

**Hotch :** Avez-vous remarquez une attitude ou un changement particulier chez Mlle Bates ?

**Professeur :** Non. Elle est très professionnelle. Elle fait partie du comité de parents d’élèves pour Mme Riggins et tout le monde l’apprécie beaucoup.

Cela correspondait au rapport dl’enquête que leur avait remis la police.

**Prentiss :** Est-il arrivé qu’une personne qui vous était inconnue soit présent à la sortie des classes ?

**Professeur :** Non.

Hotch s’écarta légèrement du groupe et observa l’école. Elle était grande et la cour donnait sur la petit rue desservant l’école. Morgan quand à lui, les avait rejoint à nouveau.

**Morgan :** Avez-vous déjà vu cette femme ?

Il montra au professeur la photo de leur suspecte.

**Professeur :** Bien sûr. C’est Toni Bell. Elle s’occupe de temps en temps de la petite Ana.

**Prentiss :** Est-ce qu’elle avait des contacts avec les autres enfants ? Avec leurs parents ?

**Professeur :** Toni Bell est une jeune femme discrète. Toujours très disponible pour Ana... mais elle restait en dehors du cercle habituel des mamans. Et on ne peut pas lui en vouloir !

**Morgan :** Que voulez-vous dire ?

**Professeur :** Elle n’est pas du même monde qu’eux. La plupart des familles que nous accueillons ici ont des revenus plus que convenables ce qui n’est pas le cas de Toni.

**Morgan :** Est-ce que cela semblait contrarier Madamoiselle Bell ?

**Professeur :** Je ne crois pas. Je pense même que cela l’amuse d’entretenir cette différence. Est-ce que vous la suspectez d’avoir tuer la petite Diane ?

**Prentiss :** Nous essayons simplement de comprendre comment a disparu Diane Riggins. Est-ce que Diane et Ana étaient amies ? Est-ce qu’elles jouaient ensemble ?

**Professeur :** Je ne crois pas que les deux fillettes aient été amies. Elles étaient camarades de classe mais elles avaient chacune leurs amis respectifs. Vous pensez que le ravisseur choisit les enfants de notre école...

**Morgan :** Nous ne tirons aucune conclusion Mme Turner.

Prentiss remarqua l’air inquiet de l’institutrice.

**Prentiss :** Continuer de faire ce que vous faites ! Prendre soin de vos élèves.

Ils la saluèrent et rejoignirent Hotch qui continuait d’observer les alentours.

**Hotch :** Il y a bien trop de visibilités ! Le personnel de l’école aurait remarqué quelque chose.

**Morgan :** Pas si il faisait partie des parents d’élèves ! Toni Bell découvre le corps de la victime et se trouve être à la sortie de l’école de celle-ci presque tous les jours. Je ne crois pas aux coïncidences !

**Hotch :** Lena Saw ne fait pas partie de cette école.

**Morgan :** Non, mais elle se rends régulièrement au square ainsi que Toni Bell avec Ana.

**SALLE D'INTERROGATOIRE**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 08h56**

**Toni :** Comment peut-on faire ça à une enfant ?

Le regard de la jeune femme semblait complètement écoeuré par sa découverte.

**Rossi :** La personne qui commet ces actes est un malade...

**Toni :** Et mes troubles psychologiques me mettent en haut de la liste des suspects, je suppose.

Rossi ouvrit le dossier de la jeune femme. Plus pour la mise en scène que pour le parcourir à nouveau. Il savait tout ce qu'il avait à savoir. Le reste Garcia lui apprendrait en temps voulu.

**Rossi :** Vous voulez m'en parler ?

**Toni :** Mon psy s'en charge déjà !

**Rossi :** Pour une agoraphobe, un square municipal n'est pas l'endroit le plus paisible. Que faisiez-vous là ?

**Toni :** J'emmenais Ana faire de la balançoire. Elle adore ça.

Il garda le silence et Toni se sentit obligé de continuer.

**Toni :** Mes problèmes ne doivent pas l'empêcher de s'amuser.

**Rossi :** Vous vous occupez souvent d'Ana ?

**Toni :** Quand Helen, sa mère a des contretemps professionnels. Peut-être deux ou trois fois par semaine. Ce n'est pas simple d'être mère célibataire.

**Rossi :** Et vous venez au square ?

**Toni :** Nous habitons dans un immeuble. Ana a besoin d'espace et comme je vous l'ai déjà dis, elle adore le square. 

**Rossi :** Comment vous sentiez-vous ?

Elle le fixa un instant.

**Toni :** Je n'ai pas besoin de vous expliquer comment se sent une agoraphobe dans un lieu public ?!

**Rossi :** J'aimerai vous l'entendre dire.

**Toni :** Les délires d'une agoraphobe ne sont pas très intéressants.

Elle répétait souvent ce mot : agoraphobe, comme si elle essayait de convaincre quelqu'un. Peut-être elle même.

**Rossi :** Laissez-moi en juger par moi-même.

Un silence s'installa durant quelques minutes. Elle ne voulait pas repenser à ce qu'elle avait ressenti au square. Cela la rendait malade rien qu'à l'envisager.

**Toni :** Vous n'abandonnez jamais ?

Rossi planta son regard dans celui de Toni.

**Rossi :** Jamais et surtout lorsqu'il s'agit d'enfants.

Ils menaient un duel par le regard et il devait avouer que Toni s'en sortait très bien. Elle avait une façon de le regarder qui l'intriguait.

**Toni :** Dans leurs malheurs, ils ont de la chance.

**Rossi :** Qui ça ?

**Toni :** Les victimes. Qu'on se batte de cette manière pour eux...

Elle s'arrêta en imaginant la suite.

**Rossi :** Qu’avez-vous ressentie dans ce square ?

Il s’était penché vers elle. Pour la première fois depuis le début de l’interrogatoire, elle soutint son regard avec un air de défi.

**Toni :** Si je le savais vous ne croyez pas que j’arrêterai de vous faire perdre votre temps ! Vous avez mieux à faire que d'interroger quelqu'un comme moi !

Elle venait de mettre des mots sur ce qu’ils ressentaient tous à cet instant. Le temps était précieux lors de la disparition d’une enfant. L'interrogatoire agaçait Toni. Elle semblait sincère sur le fait de vouloir faire de son mieux.

Il continua de l’observer en silence avant qu’elle ne détourne un instant les yeux. Elle respira profondément comme si elle essayait d'éviter une crise. Mais qu'est-ce qui pouvait déclencher une crise à cet instant ? Il n'était que tout les deux et elle se trouvait dans cette pièce depuis des heures. Alors pourquoi maintenant ? Pour illustrer ses propos ? Non, il en doutait.

**Rossi :** Quelqu'un comme vous ?

Elle ne lui répondit pas et sembla concentrer à étouffer la crise qui pointait le bout de son nez. Elle lança un rapide regard vers le miroir puis baissa à nouveau les yeux tout continuant son rituel de l’élastique.

**Toni :** Une agoraphobe en crise !

Quelques secondes plus tard, des coups résonnèrent à travers la vitre et Rossi se leva pour sortir. Il alla dans la salle vitrée et y trouva Hotch et Prentiss.

**Hotch :** Qu’est-ce que tu en penses ?

Rossi regarda la jeune femme par la vitre.

**Rossi :** Je ne pense pas que ce soit elle.

**Prentiss :** Il n’y avait rien qui indiquait qu’un corps ait été enterré là et elle était à la sortie de l’école des deux fillettes... !

**Rossi :** La découverte qu’elle a faite, la rend complètement malade. Le corps ne ment pas. Regardez là !

Les deux autres agents s’exécutèrent. Il était vrai que le teint de Toni Bell était blanchâtre et elle avait vomis plusieurs fois. Elle tenait à peine debout. Son corps entier réagissait à cela.

**Hotch :** Elle fait sûrement une crise d'angoisse du à son agoraphobie...

**Rossi :** Elle ne fait pas de crise d'angoisse ! Regarde-là ! Ça n'a rien avoir avec de l'agoraphobie. Non, c'est autre chose.

**Prentiss :** Elle a peut-être vu le ravisseur enterré le corps ?

**Rossi :** Je ne crois pas. Elle aurait agi bien avant.

**Hotch :** Comment expliques-tu sa découverte ?

Rossi regarda Hotch. Il devait avouer qu’il n’en avait aucune idée mais il avait l’intime conviction que Toni Bell avait la réponse à leurs questions.

**Hotch :** Tu penses qu’elle pourrait être complice ?

**Rossi :** J’en doute. Pourtant, elle a une façon de répondre aux questions... On dirait que... qu'elle s'y attend !

**Hotch :** Elle est intelligente !

**Rossi :** Je ne te le fais pas dire ! J’aimerai continuer à l’interroger.

Hotch acquiesça.

**Hotch :** Si elle est dans le coup, il faut qu'elle nous dise où est l’autre fillette.

**Prentiss :** Morgan semble croire qu’elle repère les victimes pour le ravisseur...

Rossi se tourna vers le miroir sans teint.

**Rossi :** Je ne suis pas convaincu...

**Hotch :** On a très peu de temps. Une enfant a disparue !

**Rossi :** Je sais ! Et crois-moi si Toni Bell est complice, je la coincerai mais... il y a quelque chose qui me gêne en elle et j'ai besoin de temps pour découvrir quoi !

**Hotch :** Très bien. Prentiss et moi, on va interroger les familles. Toi, tu ne la quittes pas !

**Rossi :** J’aimerai que Prentiss m’assiste.

La demande étonna Emily. Hotch la regarda puis se tourna à nouveau vers Rossi. Il lui lança un dernier regard avant d’approuver et de quitter la pièce.

**Rossi :** Elle a vécu en France, toi aussi...

Rossi ne donna pas plus d’explication à Prentiss. Il se tourna vers la grande vitre, observant Toni. Il sortit son cellulaire et composa le numéro de Garcia. Lorsqu’elle décrocha, il lui laissa à peine le temps de répondre.

**Rossi :** Garcia, je veux que tu me trouves TOUT ce que tu peux sur Toni Bell.

**Garcia :** Toni Bell, ok. Je vous trouve ça... Son dossier médical est dur à obtenir mais je vous envoie ça le plus vite possible.

Il raccrocha aussi rapidement qu’il avait appelé. Il regardait toujours Toni. Quelque chose chez elle l’intriguait au plus haut point et il n’arrivait pas à savoir quoi et cela l’agaçait. Il retourna dans la pièce suivit par Prentiss.

Lorsqu’ils entrèrent, elle ne leva pas les yeux vers eux et resta le regard dans le vide, plongé sur la table. Puis lorsqu’ils s’approchèrent, elle leva enfin son visage. Elle planta son regard dans celui de Prentiss.

**Prentiss :** Je suis l’agent Prentiss. Je travaille avec l’agent Rossi.

Toni lança un regard à Rossi et resta silencieuse. La jeune femme n'avait pas vraiment bonne mine. Elle semblait toujours très affaiblie.

Les deux agents s’assirent à la table. Prentiss non loin de Toni et Rossi en face.

**Prentiss :** Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ?

La jeune femme était en effet livide.

**Toni :** Comment pourrais-je aller bien après une telle découverte ?!

Les réactions de la jeune femme confirmaient son état physique.

**Prentiss :** Est-ce que vous souhaitez appeler quelqu'un ?

**Toni :** Si vous faites allusion à ma psy. Ça ira ! Merci.

**SIEGE DU FBI**

Garcia surfait rapidement sur le web. Elle arriva enfin à avoir accès au blog qu'elle convoitait. Celui de Toni Bell. Cela ne lui avait pas prit plus de 5 minutes pour trouver ce blog personnel caché.

Elle se rappela que Toni Bell était webmaster et non une pirate informatique de renommée comme elle. Mais elle devait avouée que le blog était superbe. Elle s'attarda sur la photo de Toni. Elle n'avait rien d'une kidnappeuse ou une tueuse d'enfant... mais elle avait pu constater, au cours de ces années passées dans ce service, que l'habit ne faisait pas le moine.

Elle commença à lire les posts. Elle commença par les premiers, pour connaître les raisons de l'ouverture de ce blog. Il n'y avait aucune explication. Elle commençait à poster comme si elle écrivait à une amie, comme dans un journal intime. Les premiers écrits commençait en 2008.

Plus elle lisait ces écrits et plus elle était persuadée que cette femme n'était pour rien dans toute cette histoire. Mais elle n'était qu'informaticienne. L'équipe gérait beaucoup mieux ces affaires. Elle continua en allant directement aux derniers posts.

Elle avait toutes les informations et elle devait en informer Rossi. Elle composa son numéro.

Le téléphone de Rossi sonna à cet instant et cela surpris les deux agents mais absolument pas Toni. Rossi la fixa un long moment avant de répondre.

**Rossi :** Rossi !

**Garcia :** J’ai vos informations.

**Rossi :** J’écoute !

Il ne quittait pas la suspecte des yeux. Et comme pour ne pas être indiscrète, elle avait détourné le regard et s’était adossé à sa chaise.

**Garcia :** Toni Bell, née le 30 décembre 1980 franco-américaine, père américain, mère française, famille moyenne, vit aux Etats-Unis depuis 15 ans. Enfant unique, elle a passé toute son enfance en France avant de venir s'installer à Chicago. Musicienne, elle a fait le Conservatoire en France et a obtenu son diplôme de fin d'études musicale et chorégraphique à l'âge de 15 ans. Très bonne élève et apprécier de ses professeurs.

Son parcours scolaire reste banal. Elle finit par quitter l'université et se lancer dans la freelance en tant que webmaster. Elle est douée et commence à se faire un nom sur le web. Son activité fonctionne plutôt bien !

Forte présence sur internet : forum, blogs mais très peu en dehors. La seule chose qui doit la faire sortir de chez elle, c’est son cours de danse ainsi que sa thérapie qu'elle a débuté il y a deux ans. Une séance d'une heure toutes les semaines. J'ai envoyé le fichier à JJ. Elle a été diagnostiqué Agoraphobe. Mais en dehors de ça, elle reste discrète et sa vie sociale est très restreinte.

Rossi resta un instant silencieux.

**Rossi :** Va plus loin !

**Garcia :** J’ai déjà été faire un petit tour sur les sites et les blogs qu’elle gère. Elle a un blog perso, qui n’est pas accessible au public mais rien ne peut résister à Garcia.

La technicienne était ravie de pouvoir vanter ses talents.

**Garcia :** Je dois dire que ça m’a plutôt étonnée de sa part. Une pro du web comme elle doit très certainement savoir protéger un site comme il se doit. Enfin bref... C’est une addict du développement personnel et à ce que j’ai pu lire, elle n’a pas eu une enfance facile. Des relations difficiles avec sa mère. Ce qui explique sa thérapie. Ses parents sont des catholiques assidus et Toni est en total désaccord avec eux ce qui a créé d'énormes tensions. Elle ne les voit presque plus. Ils habitent la Nouvelle-Orléans maintenant.

**Rossi :** Merci, Garcia.

Et il raccrocha.

**Prentiss :** Ce que vous avez vécu en découvrant ce corps est très dur...

**Toni :** Et vous savez de quoi vous parlez !

Aussitôt avait-t-elle prononcer ces paroles, qu'elle ferma les yeux sachant qu'elle venait de dépasser les limites. Elle avait répondu bien trop sèchement. Elle était sur la défensive. Elle ouvrit les yeux et regarda Prentiss.

**Toni :** Pardon. Je n'aurai pas du.

**Prentiss :** C'est effectivement le cas. Nous avons vu bien trop de victimes pour permettre que ce genre de chose ne se reproduise.

Toni ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux et cela gêna quelque peu Prentiss mais elle ne laissa rien paraître. Les affaires avec des enfants tenaient toujours très à coeur Emily et la vie d'une fillette était en jeu.

Rossi quand à lui continuait d'observer Toni.

**Toni :** Je déteste tout autant que vous tout ça ! Tout ce que j’ai fais, c’est de découvrir le corps de cette enfant.

**Prentiss :** Nous aimerions savoir comment ?

**Toni :** Je n’ai aucune réponse à vous donner !

**Prentiss :** Une enfant est morte...

**Toni :** Je sais !

Elle avait presque prononcé ces mots en criant. Toni essaya de se calmer mais sa respiration se fit difficile à cet instant.

**Rossi :** Vous avez creusé à main nue en plein milieu d’une pelouse...

Toni regarda ses mains. Elle avait pu les laver et remarquer qu’elle avait saigné à différents endroits. Mais la douleur ne l’avait pas arrêté.

**Toni :** Vous devriez m’enfermer tout de suite parce que je ne sais pas ce qui m’a poussé à creuser. Je vous fais perdre votre temps.

Cela faisait deux fois que Toni faisait allusion à cette histoire de temps, remarqua Rossi. Etait-ce une manière de les prévenir ? Elle semblait réellement désolée et consciente de l’enjeu.

Toni resta un instant silencieuse avant de regarder de nouveau Prentiss.

**Toni :** Vous être rentrée dans ce service pour comprendre et empêcher que ce genre de chose se reproduise et c’est tout à votre honneur. Mais là il n’y a rien à comprendre !

Prentiss ne réagit pas malgré le fait que la suspecte venait de résumer en quelques mots les raisons qui l'avait poussé à entrer au FBI mais cela titilla Rossi. Elle était effectivement très intelligente mais il y avait autre chose.

**Rossi :** Vous semblez bien connaître nos motivations !

**Toni :** J’ai simplement déduits que cela doit être une des raisons qui pousse à rentrer dans un tel service. Le département des sciences du comportement, ce n'est pas commun comme choix.

Prentiss resta silencieuse. Rossi et Hotch avaient raison. Elle était très intelligente. Mais comme Rossi, elle dirait qu'il y avait autre chose. Elle avait une bonne logique et une déduction rapide.

**Toni :** Désolée, si j’ai été trop loin. J'ai toujours eu tendance à être trop directe.

Puis elle baissa les yeux et fit claquer son élastique à son poignet. Ça y est ! Il se souvenait où il avait déjà vu cette attitude ! Il se leva brusquement et sortit précipitamment de la pièce. Cela devait faire partie de son plan pensa Prentiss.

**COULOIR**

Rossi venait à nouveau d'appeler Garcia.

**Rossi :** Je veux que tu me trouves le dossier de Daniel Maning. Ça doit dater des années 60.

**Garcia :** Daniel Maning, c'est noté....

**Rossi :** Garcia... Ça ne va pas être simple !

**Garcia :** Ne me prenez pas par les sentiments !

Il raccrocha. Il se rendit dans le bureau de l’agent Meyers.

**Rossi :** Vous comptiez nous annoncer à quel moment qu’elle n’avait pas réellement découvert le corps ?!

L’agent Meyers venait de lever les yeux vers lui.

**Meyers :** C’est elle qui a déterré le corps...

**Rossi :** Mais elle n’a pas été jusqu’au bout, c’est exact ?!

**Meyers :** En effet. Les témoins ont dit qu’elle s’est trouvé mal lorsque la main de l’enfant est apparue et qu’elle s’est éloigné pour vomir. Nous vous avons signalé que...

**Rossi :** Sans nous dire que c’était à la découverte du corps !

**Meyers :** Je ne pensais pas que cela avait une importance...

**Rossi :** Tout à de l’importance quand nous établissons un profil !

Hotch qui avait vu son ami commencer à s’énerver contre l’agent était venu les rejoindre.

**Hotch :** Que se passe-t-il ?

**Rossi :** Ils ont oublié de nous mentionner que la suspecte n’avait pas découvert le corps dans sa totalité. Qu’elle a été malade bien avant !

**Meyers :** Qu’est-ce que ça change ?! Elle a tout de même creuser au milieu de nul part pour découvrir le corps d’une enfant !

**Rossi :** Chose à laquelle elle ne s’attendait pas vu sa réaction !

Il n’en dit pas plus et sortit. Hotch lança un regard à Meyers lui signalant que ce n’était pas fini mais suivit Dave.

**Rossi :** Ce n’est pas elle !

**Hotch :** Tu en es sûr ?

Dave hésita un instant. Il avait encore un léger doute mais ses prochaines investigations devraient lever le voile. Toni Bell ne leur disait pas tout, ça, Hotch et lui le savaient mais il restait persuader que cela n’avait rien à voir avec la disparition des enfants.

Hotch retourna auprès de l'agent Meyers.

**Hotch :** Je tiens à m'excuser mais cette information était primordiale pour que nous puissions établir un profil exact.

**Meyers :** J'ai compris. Ça ne se reproduira plus...

**Hotch :** Nous sommes là pour vous aider.

**Meyers :** C'est la première fois que... nous avons ce genre d'enquête ici.

**Hotch :** Je comprends.

**APPARTEMENT DE TONI BELL**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 09h07**

Hotch et JJ venaient d’arriver chez Toni Bell. Reid était rester au commissariat pour continuer à étudier les dossiers. Aucun lien n'avait été établi entre les 5 enfants enlevés pour le moment.

Toni Bell habitait un petit appartement dans un quartier plutôt tranquille de la banlieue de Chicago. Lorsqu’ils entrèrent, ils découvrirent un appartement très bien rangé. La salon accueillait un très grand canapé ainsi qu’un meuble TV contenant une grande collection de DVD en tout genre.

Pour l’instant, tout collait parfaitement avec le profil de la jeune femme. Hotch se rendit dans une des pièces voisines : le bureau. Celui-ci était assez petit mais très bien agencé. Deux écrans plats trônaient en hauteur et semblait être en veille. Il y avait là, tout le matériel nécessaire à une infographiste.

Son bureau était un peu plus en désordre que son appartement. Quelques dossiers et projets traînaient en pile sur le meuble. Son carnet de note était encore ouvert près du clavier et la station de travail.

Aux murs étaient accrochés calendrier, photos, cartes postales et autres... un endroit plutôt chaleureux pour un bureau. On pouvait sentir qu’elle y passait le plus clair de son temps.

Il sortit son téléphone et composa le numéro de Garcia.

**Hotch :** Je suis dans le bureau de Toni Bell.

Il bougea la souris et les écrans s’allumèrent.

**Hotch :** Je te donne son code IP... Jette un coup d’oeil sur ses disques durs !

**Garcia :** Je vous écoute.

**Hotch :** 523.986.332.

**Garcia :** C’est comme si c’était fait !

Ils raccrochèrent.

JJ était rester dans le salon. On sentait que Toni essayait de mettre une touche personnelle à son intérieur mais que cela lui était difficile. Quelques photos étaient disposés dans des cadres. Des photos de voyages, de quelques amis...mais aucune de la famille.

Elle se rendit dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Celle-ci était agencer dans des couleurs chaudes et une touche féminine ressortait de cette pièce. Des citations étaient affichés à plusieurs endroits de la chambre. Des citations de développement personnels.

JJ fut attiré par quelques photos. D’une petite fille. En les étudiant avec attention, elle remarqua que c’était Toni Bell petite. Le même regard bleu mais beaucoup plus joyeux. Quelques peluches trônaient aussi sur un meuble.

JJ prit les photos trouvées et rejoignit Hotch dans le salon.

**Hotch :** Garcia étudie son ordinateur !

**JJ :** J’ai trouvé ces photos dans sa chambre.

Elle lui tendit les photos.

**JJ :** Des photos d’elle, enfant.

Hotch étudia les photos. Il pensa tout d’abord que cela allait renforcer leurs doutes mais quand il vit les photos, il se ravisa. Sur ses photos, Toni ne devait pas avoir plus de 6 ans ! Aucun lien avec les deux fillettes de 10 ans.

**Hotch :** L'appartement est bien agencé, rangé et nettoyé mais rien avoir avec des troubles compulsifs du nettoyage. Son bureau est même plutôt en désordre.

JJ regarda Hotch.

**JJ :** Vous la pensez innocente ?

**Hotch :** Elle ne correspond pas aux premiers éléments du profil.

Il lança un regard à JJ.

**Hotch :** Nous devons nous concentrer sur la victimologie.

**SALLE D'INTERROGATOIRE**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 09h12**

**Prentiss :** Vous voulez en parler ?

Toni la questionna du regard.

**Prentiss :** On ne fait pas une telle découverte tous les jours.

Comme Rossi, elle avait la sensation que cette jeune femme n'y était pour rien. Mais elle devait tout de même l'interroger et apprendre la vérité sur la découverte du corps. On ne trouve pas une enfant enterrée au milieu d'un parc par hasard.

Toni leva timidement les yeux vers elle en continuant son tic avec l'élastique. Emily porta plus attention à son poignet et vit une marque rouge, bien imprégnée. Cela devait faire pas mal de temps qu'elle pratiquait ce rituel.

**Toni :** Ne vous sentez pas obligée de faire attention à moi.

C'était rare qu'un suspect lui réponde ce genre de chose. Il est vrai que là, elle se souciait de l'état de santé de la jeune femme en face d'elle, alors qu'elle aurait du la pousser à bout pour découvrir la vérité. Elle avait la sensation que ce n'était pas de cette manière qu'elle y arriverait.

**Prentiss :** C'est la première fois que vous vous retrouvez face à ce genre de situation ?

**Toni :** Je ne déterre pas des enfants tous les jours si c’est ce que vous voulez savoir !

**Prentiss :** Je parlais simplement du fait de se retrouver face à la mort.

Toni resta les yeux baissés, à regarder un point invisible sur la table.

**Toni :** C'était une enfant. On n’est jamais préparé à ça !

Elle se pencha en avant, en appuyant sa tête dans ses mains, puis porta la main à la bouche. Elle revoyait le corps sans vie être sortie de la terre par les autorités.

**Prentiss :** Vous voulez vous rendre aux toilettes ?

**Toni :** Non, ça va aller !

Elle joignit le geste à la parole, en agitant les mains devant elle.

**Toni :** La nausée ne veut simplement pas me quitter.

**Prentiss :** C'est une réaction normale...

Toni la regarda, prête à suivre les conseils qu'elle était prête à lui donner pour éviter de ressentir ça. Elle pensait qu'après un temps, cela passerait mais ce n'était pas le cas.

**Prentiss :** La mort.... surtout celle d'un enfant est toujours dure à vivre.

Toni marqua un instant de silence avant de reprendre.

**Toni :** Vous avez perdu un enfant ?!

Prentiss eu du mal à savoir si elle posait la question ou si cela était une remarque. D’habitude, on lui demandait si elle avait des enfants et non le contraire. Elle fut quelques peu déstabilisé mais ce reprit très vite.

**Prentiss :** Malheureusement, dans notre travail, nous côtoyons régulièrement ce genre de situation.

Elles se fixèrent un moment. Puis Toni baissa les yeux. Ces images ne s’effaceront jamais de son esprit. Elle en était certaine.

**Toni :** Je n'y suis pour rien.

Elle venait de lever ses yeux remplis de larmes vers Prentiss. L'agent savait que certain jouait très bien la comédie mais elle avait vraiment l'intime conviction que ce n'était pas le cas de Toni Bell.

**Toni :** Mais je reste la principale suspecte. C'est pour ça que vous êtes là, n'est-ce pas ?!

**Prentiss :** Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Vous êtes effectivement une suspecte... Mais il ne tient qu'à vous de nous prouver le contraire.

**Toni :** J’aimerai réellement vous aider, mais croyez-moi, je ne comprends absolument pas ce qu’il s’est passé.

Prentiss remarqua le mot employé par Toni. Comprendre. Qu’avait-il à comprendre ?

**COMISSARIAT**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 09h44**

Cela fait des heures que Reid et JJ essayaient de trouver un lien entre les fillettes enlevées et la victime. Rien, ils n’avaient rien trouvé à part leur âge. Peut-être n'y avait-il rien de plus et pourtant, s'il y avait le moindre doute, ils devaient trouver.

**Reid :** 4 d'entres elles sont agées de 10 ans...

**JJ :** Mais elles vivent toutes dans des quartiers différents et ont toutes des activités extra scolaires différentes !

JJ n’en pouvait plus. Sa nuque lui faisait atrocement mal. Elle se passa la main sur la nuque et regarda Reid qui était face à elle à la table. Ils venaient de passer plusieurs heures à lire et à relire ces dossiers.

D'un seul coup, Reid se leva de sa chaise.

**Reid:** J’ai trouvé !

Il s'approcha du tableau et prit le feutre. Il commença à écrire sous les photos.

**Reid :** La première fillette enlevée, est en pension toute l’année sauf pendant les vacances où elle rentre chez elle...

Il changea de photo.

**Reid :** La seconde ne vit qu’avec son père et celui-ci a pas mal de conquêtes... la troisième est élevée par sa tante et passe après ses cousins, la quatrième…

Il relu rapidement le dossier sur la tablea puis retourna écrire au tableau.

**Reid :** Ses parents voyagent beaucoup et elle vit avec sa gouvernante... Elles ont toutes un manque affectif…

Il se tourna vers JJ.

**JJ :** Tu veux dire que le kidnappeur veut combler ce vide ?

**Reid :** En partie oui !...

Pendant que JJ appelait Hotch pour lui annoncer l’avancement du dossier, Reid continua de développer sa théorie.

**Reid :** Nous avons à faire à une femme qui doit exercer une profession dans le domaine social ou médical... médecin, assistante social, infirmière... Sûrement une mère de famille qui a perdu son enfant suite à une maladie ou un accident.

Puis il se rassit pour étudier à nouveau les dossiers avec les nouveaux éléments.

**SALLE D'INTERROGATOIRE**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 09h54**

La jeune femme la fixa un long moment. Prentiss et elle venaient de discuter longuement et la profileuse commençait à cerner la jeune femme. Elle avait réussi à instaurer une certaine confiance, elle devait en profiter. Si elle était complice, elle devait lui révéler où se trouvait l'autre fillette.

**Prentiss :** Une autre fillette à disparue...

Toni la regarda terrifiée par la nouvelle. Elle n'était pas au courant, ça elle en était sûre. Rossi avait du lui aussi voir la réaction de Toni, derrière la vitre. Elle pleurait cette fois. Elle n'avait rien pu retenir en apprenant la nouvelle. Cela sembla déclencher quelque chose en elle.

**Toni :** C’était plus fort cette fois.

**Prentiss :** Qu’est-ce qui était plus fort ?

**Toni :** Cette sensation.

**Prentiss :** Quelque chose vous a semblé bizarre ?

Toni hésita un instant. Devait-elle réellement se confier à cette femme ? Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Son regard rassurant l’encourageait à le faire.

**Toni :** Je n’aime pas trop aller dans ce square. Il y a une atmosphère étrange... mais Ana adore y aller. Tous ses copains y vont.... Mais hier, c’était plus sombre que les autres jours.

Même si c’était une journée de pluie, Prentiss était certaine qu’elle ne parlait pas de ça.

**Prentiss :** Qu'avez-vous remarqué ?

**Toni :** Les mères et les nourrices s'étaient installées au même endroit que les jours précédents... les enfants s'amusaient aux balançoires. Ça aurait du être un jour comme les autres.

**Prentiss :** Mais cela n'a pas été le cas, n'est-ce pas ? Qu'est-ce qui a été différent cette fois ?

**Toni :** Différent ?!

Elle évitait de croiser le regard de Prentiss.

**Toni :** Je ne sais pas si c'était vraiment différent cette fois ! 

**Prentiss :** Ce n'était pas la première fois que vous ressentiez ce genre de chose ?

Toni Bell ne bougea plus durant quelques secondes puis leva les yeux vers Prentiss. Elle planta son regard dans celui de l'agent en face d'elle.

**Toni :** Cet endroit m'a toujours donné froid dans le dos !

**Prentiss :** Parce que vous saviez ce qui s'y trouvait ?

Prentiss n'était pas elle même convaincue par sa question. L'enfant retrouvée y était enterré depuis 2 jours, alors que Toni s'y rendait depuis des mois. Le regard de Toni Bell devint plus dur.

**Toni :** Si j'avais su, de quelques manières que ce soit, qu'une enfant était enterrée là, j'aurai prévenu les autorités et je me serai épargnée cette macabre découverte, et tout ce qui en découle.

**Prentiss :** Si vous ne saviez pas ce qui s'y trouvait, pourquoi avoir creuser ?

**Toni :** Peut-être un coup de folie ! Je ne serai plus à cela près !

Prentiss observa la jeune femme. Elle était loin d'être folle, elle en avait l'intime conviction. Elle vit Toni recommencer à jouer avec son élastique.

**COMMISSARIAT**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 10h31**

Derek entra dans la pièce.

**Morgan :** On peut rayer le mari de la liste des suspect.

L’équipe le regarda alors qu’il s’asseyait autour de la table.

**Morgan :** Il est loin de s’intéresser à sa fille. C’est un accro du jeu et c’est tout ce qui compte pour lui !

**Reid :** J’ai étudié les dossiers que l’agent Meyers nous a remis concernant les disparitions sur ces 5 dernières années... Aux États-Unis, un enfant est enlevé toutes les 40 secondes. Les enfants de la tranche d'âge 4 à 11 ans sont la moitié du nombre des enlèvements total déclarés. Près de 500.000 enlèvements ne sont pas signalés. Les données du FBI montrent que le nombre total des personnes portées disparues a augmenté de 468 pour cent de 1982 à 2000, et il y a eu une augmentation de 100 pour cent au cours des six dernières années...

**Hotch :** Reid !

**Reid :** Je crois que c’est une femme qui est à l’origine de ces disparitions. Les enfants ont disparus dans un dans un laps de temps très court ce qui signifie...

**Morgan :** Que le ravisseur les mets en confiance.

**Reid :** 21 enfants âgées de 10 ans ont disparus dans la région de Chicago...

**Morgan :** Ça fait beaucoup pour une seule région !

**Hotch :** Oui... et ce n’est pas du au hasard.

**Reid :** Elle passe au niveau supérieur ?!

**Morgan :** Ou alors elle continue ce qu’elle a toujours fait.

Un silence s’installa. Les autres membres de l’équipe le regardèrent.

**Morgan :** Le corps de Diane Riggins a été déterré mais cela ne signifie pas que ce soit la seule victime.

**JJ :** Mais un seul corps à été retrouvé au square...

**Morgan :** Toni Bell avait une chance sur un million de trouver Diane Riggins par hasard.

**Reid :** Il y a autre chose... Les fillettes qui ont disparues ainsi que Diane Riggins étaient toutes très seules.

Il se leva pour expliquer ses notes au tableau.

**Reid :** Une des fillettes est en pension toute l’année, une autre vit avec un père un peu trop charmeur et qui enchaîne les conquêtes...

Il joignit le geste à la parole et montra les photos des fillettes.

**Reid :** Celle-ci vit avec sa tante car ses parents sont des junkies et elle n’a pas réellement sa place dans cette famille et Diane Riggins était élevée par sa gouvernante car ses parents voyagent beaucoup.

Il se tourna vers ses collègues.

**Reid :** Notre ravisseur doit être une femme qui doit exercer une profession dans le domaine social ou médical... médecin, assistante social, infirmière...

**Hotch :** Combien d’enfants ont le même profil que Diane Riggins ?

**Reid :** Je suis entrain d’étudier tous les dossiers des 5 dernières années.

**Hotch :** Rossi et Prentiss interrogent toujours Toni Bell. Une fois qu’ils auront fini, je veux qu’on se retrouve ici pour établir le profil.

Puis il se leva et quitta la pièce.

**SALLE D'INTERROGATOIRE**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 10h35**

**Prentiss :** Qu’est-ce qui vous a poussé à creuser à cet endroit

**Toni :** Je n'avais aucune raison... !!

Elle faisait tout pour ne pas craquer à nouveau et laisser ces larmes couler le long de ses joues. Prentiss avait eu la sensation qu’elle allait se confier et pourtant elle faisait machine arrière. Il fallait absolument qu’elle leur dise ce qu’elle savait.

**Prentiss :** Nous avons besoin de connaître la vérité si on ne veut pas qu'une autre enfant subisse le même sort.

Elles se fixèrent un long moment. Puis Toni laissa échapper un rire nerveux en baissant les yeux. Ils venaient du département des sciences du comportement. Leurs jobs étaient de cerner les gens. 

**Prentiss :** Je suis là pour vous aider.

Toni laissa apparaître un léger sourire.

**Toni :** M'aider à quoi ?

**Prentiss :** A comprendre.

Elles se fixèrent.

**Toni :** Il n'y a rien à comprendre !

**Prentiss :** Vous croyez ? Je pense que si au contraire. Vous essayez de tout contrôler, de rendre les gens autour de vous le plus heureux possible, et vous êtes prête pour ça à mettre votre propre bien être de côté.

Elle avait mis dans le mille, mais c'était normal, c'était son métier.

**Prentiss :** Vous êtes très observatrice et attentive à ce qu'il se passe autour de vous. Pourtant vous semblez vouloir vous enfermer, vous protéger. Cela vous perturbe et c'est pour cela que vous infligez cette douleur.

Elle regarda le poignet de la jeune femme.

**Toni :** Waah ! Je me demande pourquoi ça m'étonne. Après tout, c'est votre travail de cerner les gens.

**Prentiss :** Mais ce que je ne comprends pas, c'est ce qu'il s'est passé au square et pourquoi vous ne voulez pas nous dire ce qu'il s'est réellement passé.

**SALLE VITREE**

Le profil qu'était entrain de faire Prentiss arborait totalement dans son sens. Il ne s'était pas trompé, il en était certain. Et plus l'interrogatoire avançait et plus il en était persuadé.

Le téléphone de Rossi sonna.

**Rossi :** Je t'écoute Garcia.

**Garcia :** Vous savez ce que j’ai du faire pour trouver ce dossier ?

**Rossi :** Tu étais la seule à pouvoir le faire ! Je t’écoute !

**Garcia :** J'ai trouvé le dossier de ce Daniel Maning. 1964. Il a été déclaré "Sponge": il avait la capacité de se mettre à la place d'autrui, de ressentir sa détresse, captant la moindre émotion avec une grande acuité, parfois même avant que l'autre n'en soit conscient. Un projet suivit de près par le gouvernement ainsi que le FBI. Après quelques mois d’études, il s’est donné la mort ! Il n’avait que 19 ans !

**Rossi :** Beau travail Garcia.

**Garcia :** Depuis Daniel Maning, aucun cas aussi développé ne s’était encore déclaré. Vous pensez que Toni Bell en est une ?

**Rossi :** Cela expliquerait pas mal de chose !

Un silence s’installa.

**Rossi :** Merci Garcia !

Et il raccrocha. Tout s'expliquait. Toni leur avait dit la vérité. Elle ne savait pas comment elle avait su où trouver le corps. Elle l'avait simplement ressentie. Il sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Prentiss.

**SALLE D'INTERROGATOIRE**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 10h57**

**Toni :** Vous avez déjà eu cette sensation de sentir quelqu'un vous suivre, de vous retourner et qu'il n'y ait personne ?

**Prentiss :** Quelques fois, oui.

**Toni :** Et bien, c'est un peu ce que j'ai ressentie au square, au moment de retourner m'asseoir au pied de l'arbre.

Elle s'arrêta un instant comme pour se concentrer sur ce qu'elle avait ressentie. La nausée refit son apparition. Elle ferma les yeux pour se calmer quelque peu mais elle savait que cette sensation n'allait pas disparaître.

**Toni :** Sauf que ça ne venait pas de derrière moi... C'était sous mes pieds...

C'est à cet instant que Rossi choisir pour entrer. Il ferma la porte et vint s'asseoir sans un mot. Il sortit son calepin et le lança sur la table. Il planta son regard dans le sien, en se pencha en avant, posant ses avants bras sur la table.

**Rossi :** Comme lorsque vous avez sentie ma présence dans la salle voisine ?

Prentiss fut surprise des propos de Rossi, mais ça n'avait pas l'air d'être le cas de Toni. Se pourrait-il que quelqu'un comprenne enfin ou alors faisait-il semblant pour trouver un moyen de la coincé.

**Rossi :** Qu'avez-vous ressenti exactement au square ?

Elle le fixa comme pour essayer de le sonder, de comprendre ce qu'il essayait de faire. L'agent Prentiss avait raison. Elle essayait de tout contrôler pour faire de son mieux, en oubliant de faire attention à ce qu'elle ressentait, elle. Mais n'était-ce pas ce qu'on lui avait toujours appris à faire ? Aujourd'hui, elle avait l'opportunité de modifier cette fâcheuse habitude. Etait-elle prête à la prendre ?

**Toni :** J'ai eu froid... très froid.

Elle fit une pause. Les deux agents étaient attentifs aux propos de la jeune femme.

**Toni :** J'ai été prise de tremblements. Je me suis sentie mal...

**Prentiss :** Aviez-vous déjà eu ce genre de symptômes avant ?

Elle y réfléchit un instant. Elle avait la sensation d'avoir déjà connu ça mais elle n'en avait aucun souvenir.

**Toni :** Non...

Elle marqua une nouvelle pause.

**Rossi :** Qu'avez-vous ressentie avant de creuser ?

**Toni :** Je ne pouvais plus avancée. J'étais comme pétrifiée... et puis je crois que j'ai été prise de vertiges. C'était comme si je tombais dans un trou...

**Rossi :** Mais que ressentiez-vous ?

Elle ne s’était jamais réellement posé la question donc la réponse fut dure à trouver.

**Toni :** Je ne sais pas trop...je... j’avais peur...

**Rossi :** Qu’avez-vous ressentit pour vouloir creuser ?

La respiration de Toni s'accéléra. Elle ferma les yeux. Il axait ses questions sur ses ressentis, ce qui était tout nouveau pour elle. Elle resta plusieurs minutes silencieuses à essayer de comprendre ce qu’elle avait ressenti.

**Toni :** Comme un abandon, un vide... qui m’attirait.

**Rossi :** La mort ?

Toni rouvrit brusquement les yeux. Elle n'arrivait pas à se résoudre à croire à ça. Ils se fixèrent un moment. Elle sentie ses yeux se remplir de larmes mais elle fit tout pour ne pas craquer.

Rossi remarqua que la jeune femme n'était pas si étonnée que ça, qu'elle avait déjà du l'envisager. Elle avait même l'air soulagé que ce soit lui qui en soit arrivé à cette conclusion.

**Rossi :** Vous avez sentie la mort et c'est pour ça que vous avez creusé ?!

Les larmes commencèrent à couler. Elle hocha la tête même si elle n'était sûre de rien, il venait de mettre des mots sur ce qu'elle avait vécu.

Prentiss n'en revenait pas mais elle attendait la suite pour pouvoir se faire une idée précise.

**Rossi :** Depuis combien de temps ressentez-vous ces choses ?

Elle resta un instant silencieuse. Prentiss laissa Rossi mener l'interrogatoire, ne savant pas trop où il voulait en venir. Toni leva les yeux vers lui, essayant de remettre ses idées en places.

**Toni :** Ces choses ?!

**Rossi :** Ce n'est pas la première fois que ce genre d'émotions vous submerge. C'est pour cela que vous avez choisi de travailler à domicile et c'est aussi à cause de ça qu'on vous a diagnostiqué à tord agoraphobe.

Toni n'était pas surprise par les propos. Plus soulagée que surprise. Elle avait la sensation que des murs s'écroulaient. Allait-elle avoir le courage de passer au delà.

**Toni :** Je n'en sais rien...

**Rossi :** Vous êtes empathique.

Il vit dans le regard en face de lui qu'elle n'en savait pas plus à ce sujet et à cet instant, il en voulu au psy qui suivait cette jeune femme. Il était passé à côté d'une empathique majeure !

**Rossi :** La capacité de se mettre à la place de l'autre et de ressentir ses sentiments et ses émotions.

Prentiss commençait à comprendre. Par contre Toni semblait plus sceptique. Elle décida d'aller dans le sens de Dave.

**Prentiss :** L'empathique est hypersensible, captant la moindre émotion de l'autre avec une grande acuité, parfois même avant que l'autre n'en soit conscient. L'empathique peut en souffrir ou réagir préventivement, sans que personne ne comprenne le sens de sa réaction. C'est pour ça que vous vous infligez cette douleur avec l'élastique.

Toni essuya ses larmes.

**Toni :** Ce n'est pas ce que dit ma psy ? Je suis agoraphobe et je...

**Rossi :** Je me contre fou de ce que dit votre psy ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec des angoisses. Vous êtes submergée par les émotions environnantes, vous ne contrôlez rien et cela vous étouffe, alors vous vous servez de cet élastique pour vous concentrer sur votre douleur. J'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ?!

**Toni :** Je n'en sais rien ! Ça a toujours été comme ça. C'est... Ma mère disait que j'étais une mauvaise fille, que la folie s’était emparée de moi, qu'elle n'avait pas élevé une fille aussi inconvenable... que j'avais un esprit torturé. J'ai toujours cru que c'était le cas.

**Prentiss :** Vous n'êtes pas folle.

Toni le regarda et laissa échapper un rire nerveux. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux.

**Toni :** Allez dire ça à ma mère !

Prentiss se sentit bouillir de l'intérieur. Une mère n'avait pas le droit de faire subir ça à une enfant. Elle avait grandit en croyant qu'elle était folle et qu'elle ne méritait pas de vivre comme tout le monde.

**ENDROIT INCONNU**

La fillette se réveilla allongée dans un endroit froid et noir. Elle cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour qu'ils puissent s'habituer à l'obscurité. Seul un rayon de lumière arrivait à passer sous la porte. Elle était terrifiée, elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle essaya de se redresser mes ses jambes n'arrivèrent pas à la porter et elle retomba lourdement sur le sol. Elle se sentait bizarre.

Elle ne savait pas absolument pas ce qu'il c'était passé et ce qu'elle faisait ici. Tout ce qu'elle voulait c'est retourner auprès de sa maman. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle même et pleura.

Puis elle entendit du bruit. Elle essayait de se glisser jusqu'à la porte mais ses bras avaient eux aussi du mal à la porter. Peut-être que l'on venait la chercher... sa maman allait remarquer sa disparition.

Une trappe dans la porte s'ouvrit et un plateau glissa à l'intérieur. Juste après la trappe se referma aussi vite qu'elle s'était ouverte. Après quelques efforts, elle réussit à se hisser jusqu'au plateau. A l'odeur, cela semblait être de la nourriture, mais elle n'y toucha pas. Sa maman lui avait appris à ne pas accepter de la nourriture d'inconnu.

Elle s'adossa au mur et recroquevilla ses genoux contre elle, pour avoir moins froid.

**SALLE DE BRIEFING**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 15h36**

**Rossi :** Toni Bell n'a rien à voir avec ce meurtre et avec cette disparition.

**Morgan:** Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser ça ?!

Rossi lança le dossier que Garcia venait de lui faxer.

**Rossi :** Daniel Maning ! Le FBI a suivit de près ce dossier en 1967. Un adolescent tout ce qu'il y a de plus banal. A part une chose : son don d'empathie.

**Reid :** Plus communément appelé Sponge, ces personnes ont la capacité de se mettre à la place d'autrui, de ressentir sa détresse, captant la moindre émotion avec une grande acuité.

**Hotch :** Tu es entrain de nous dire que Toni Bell serait peut-être une Sponge ?!

**JJ :** Son dossier indique une agoraphobie...

**Rossi :** J'ai étudié le dossier que Garcia nous a envoyé ! Son psy ferait bien mieux de changer de métier !

**Morgan :** C'est du délire !

**Reid :** L'agoraphobie touche de 2 à 4% de la population. Sous sa forme mineure, elle se développe entre la fin de l'adolescence et la trentième année environ. La forme majeure s'accompagne généralement de troubles paniques et survient entre 35 et 45 ans.

**Morgan :** Toni Bell a 30 ans !

**Hotch :** Qu'est-ce qui te fait penser qu'elle est comme ce Daniel Maning ?

**Rossi :** Depuis le début, son attitude me disait quelque chose. Tout au long de l'interrogatoire, elle a su comprendre le sens que je donnais à mes questions...

**Morgane :** Parce qu'elle savait qu'on la suspecterait !

**Rossi :** Non, elle n'a pas chercher à se disculper, ni à se vanter de quoi que ce soit.... Les coupables se défendent et les innocents se justifient. A aucun moment, Toni Bell ne s’est défendu de quoi que ce soit ! Elle a répondu le plus sincèrement possible à nos questions et cela malgré les émotions qui la submergeaient.

Elle présente les même symptômes que Daniel Maning. J’étais là lorsque nous avons diagnostiqué Maning. Il se servait d'objets contondants pour retrouver sa douleur, son émotion et non celle des autres. Toni Bell a préféré l'élastique autour du poignet. Beaucoup plus discret et accessible à n'importe quel moment. Tout d'abord diagnostiqué comme suicidaire, Maning a très vite été décelé Sponge. Mais prit bien trop tard, il n'a pas supporté.

**Morgan :** Il s'est suicidé !

Morgan venait de parcourir rapidement le dossier que lui avait remis Rossi.

**Reid :** Est-ce que Toni Bell risque de mettre fin à ses jours ?

**Rossi :** Elle a su se protéger jusque là... Internet l'ayant aidé à se construire une bulle. 

**Prentiss :** Si elle avait du mettre fin à ses jours, elle l'aurait fait bien plutôt. Ses parents l’ont rejeté dès son plus jeune âge et selon Garcia, l'adolescence a été une période très difficile. Malgré tout cela, elle s'est construite une vie. Elle n'est pas suicidaire, je dirai même qu'elle a une très grande force de caractère.

Reid relisait les dossiers des victimes.

**Reid :** Ces fillettes sont toutes différentes, que ce soit physiquement ou dans leurs habitudes, la seule chose qu’elles ont en commun c’est leur âge, 10 ans, et leur solitude...

**Morgan :** Elle s’identifie peut-être à ses enfants et souhaite leur éviter ce qu’elle a vécu ?!

JJ sortit les photos trouvé à l’appartement de Toni Bell.

**JJ :** Ces photos étaient chez elle et elles semblent leur accorder une certaine importance. Mais sur ces photos, elle ne doit pas avoir plus de 6 ans !

**Hotch :** Garcia ?!

**Voix :** Oui, Monsieur !

La voix sortit de l’ordinateur portable posé non loin de là.

**Hocth :** Je veux que tu me trouve tout ce que tu peux sur l’enfance de Toni Bell.

**Garcia :** Elle vivait en France ! Et avec tout le respect que je vous dois, sur son blog, la période critique qu’elle a vécu, a été l’adolescence.

**Reid :** Est-ce qu’elle parle de son enfance ?

**Garcia :** Très peu. C’est comme si elle n’avait aucun souvenir.... Je vous envoie une copie de ses posts.

**Hotch :** Merci Garcia. Mais renseigne toi auprès des établissements scolaires français qu’elle a fréquenté. Je veux savoir si quelque chose aurait pu déclencher un traumatisme.

**Garcia :** Tout de suite !

**Hotch :** Prentiss, je veux que tu étudie ces posts....

**Rossi :** On perds du temps ! Toni Bell ne correspond pas au profil.

**Morgan:** Le tueur a peut-être un ou une complice qui les choisit à sa place ! Elle côtoie régulièrement des enfants à la sortie de l’école.

**Rossi :** Seules deux fillettes fréquentaient la même école !

Prentiss commença déjà à étudier le blog envoyer par Garcia.

**Reid :** Les autres victimes n’allaient pas à la même école, ne pratiquaient pas la même activité extra-scolaire et n’habitaient pas le même quartier. Il aurait été impossible pour Toni Bell d’être à tous ces endroits sans y être remarqué.

**Morgan :** Garcia dit que cette femme est une accro du web, peut-être est-ce là qu’elle trouve les victimes ?!

**Garcia :** Je suis entrain d’étudier cette piste mais pour le moment, je n’ai rien trouvé. les victimes n’apparaissent nul part sur Internet.

**Rossi :** Au lieu de nous concentrer sur la suspecte, nous devrions nous concentrer sur les victimes...

**Reid :** Nous savons que notre ravisseuse est une maniaque de la propreté et qu’elle s’en prend à des enfants de 10 ans, qui sont seules... et doit donc exercer un travail dans un milieu très contrôlé: médical ou s’y rapprochant.

**Hotch :** Je veux la liste de tous les médecins, dentistes et pédiatres que les fillettes auraient rencontrés.

Reid s'attela à la tâche.

**Meyers :** Cela signifie que Toni Bell n'est plus suspecte ?

**Hotch :** Il nous reste encore quelques points à étudier avant que nous puissions rendre un avis définitif...

**Rossi :** Qu'est-ce qu'il te faut de plus ?!

**Hotch :** Un niveau aussi élevé d'empathie est très rare, voir quasi inexistant...

**Rossi :** Il te faut des preuves c'est ça ?!

Il ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre et se dirigea vers la salle d'interrogatoire. L'équipe se regarda puis se rendirent à leur tour dans la salle vitrée.

**SALLE D'INTERROGATOIRE**

Rossi entra brusquement dans la salle. Toni leva les yeux vers lui.

**Rossi :** Vous aviez raison. Je vous observais et je vous observe toujours. Mais vous faites la même chose n'est-ce pas ?!

Il ne lui laissa pas non plus le temps de répondre. Il tira la chaise et s'assit en face d'elle.

**Rossi :** Alors dites-moi ce que vous avez remarqué ?

**Toni :** A quel sujet ?

**Rossi :** A mon sujet !

Un silence suivi. Toni avait l’air d’hésiter.

**Toni :** Euh... 

Elle le fixa un instant.

**Toni :** Vous devez être de la vielle école... vous utilisez un téléphone première génération, vous notez tout sur ce carnet et vous êtes attaché à certaines choses, comme cette veste. Thierry Arnaud est une marque qui ne se fait plus depuis plusieurs années. La poche intérieure commence à fatiguer à force de recevoir ce petit carnet que vous aimez y ranger...

Peut-être un des premiers membres du bureau... l'agent Prentiss s'est présentée comme travaillant avec vous et non dans le même service, ce qui indique un certain respect de l'ancienneté, et... un tel bureau ne doit pas existé depuis beaucoup d'années, ce qui me fait pensé que vous pourriez être à l'origine de celui-ci...

Vous semblez vous intéresser de très près aux aléas de l'esprit. J'ai éveillé votre curiosité, ainsi que de vieux souvenirs. Vous avez quitté la pièce tout à l’heure comme si vous vous souveniez de quelque chose...

Ce carnet montre un certain attrait pour l'écriture et la bosse que vous avez au majeur de la main droite indique que vous êtes droitier et que vous écrivez beaucoup. En dehors de votre travail au FBI, je pense que vous écrivez à titre personnel. Peut-être même que vous alliez vos deux passions. Le carnet est une touche personnelle dans votre travail...

Vous n'êtes pas marié sinon votre femme aurait recousu cette poche... ou vous aurait incité à changer de veste.

Elle marqua un silence en fixant Rossi.

**Toni :** Je dirais... divorcé. Lorsque j'ai mentionné votre femme, vous avez jeté un rapide coup d'oeil à votre montre et vous ne souhaitiez pas connaître l'heure. Vous n’êtes pas veuf sinon vous porteriez encore votre alliance. La montre est sûrement un cadeau de votre ex-femme... ce qui peut indiquer que vous êtes resté en bons termes.

**Rossi :** Comment pouvez-vous êtes sûr que...

**Toni :** Si vous étiez avec quelqu'un, vous auriez réagi à la remarque sur la poche mais ce n'a pas été le cas.... 

**SALLE VITREE**

Hotch resta silencieux.

**Reid :** Elle vient de faire le profil exact de Rossi !

**Prentiss :** Rien qu'en ayant passé quelques heures avec lui.

**Morgan :** Rossi est un auteur plutôt connu. Elle n'a eu sûrement aucun mal à apprendre tout ça dans une des ses biographies !

Prentiss s'arrêta près de Morgan.

**Prentiss :** Tu ne crois pas à ce que tu viens de dire ?

Morgan la regarda. Il devait avouer que non. Les biographies et surtout celle de Rossi n'étaient pas aussi bien détaillées et comment aurait-elle su qu’il s’occuperait de cette affaire.

**Morgan :** Non mais je crois encore moins à ces dons d'empathie ! Elle est simplement très observatrice !

**Prentiss :** C'est si difficile à croire ?

**Morgan :** Tu pense vraiment qu'elle peut rentrer dans la tête des gens ?!

**Prentiss :** Non mais ressentir la détresse d'une enfant oui.

Elle regarda la suspecte à travers la vitre sans teint.

**Prentiss :** C'est pour ça qu'elle a creusé.

Hotch était rester silencieux lors de cet échange et continuait d'observer Toni et Rossi.

**SALLE D'INTERROGATOIRE**

**Toni :** Vous n'êtes pourtant pas à la tête de l'équipe. C’est pour cela que vous me demander tout ça. Votre supérieur vous demande de... lui prouver votre théorie au sujet de mon empathie. Il doit sûrement se tenir de l'autre côté de cette vitre...

Rossi sourit. Un silence fit son apparition avant que Rossi continue.

**Rossi :** J'ai deux ex-femmes !

Il lui sourit légèrement avant de continuer.

**Rossi :** Vous êtes très observatrice.

Toni resta un instant à assimiler ce que venait de lui demander Rossi. Elle baissa les yeux.

**Rossi :** Je crois que lorsque vous vous sentez envahie par les émotions environnantes, vous jouez avec cet élastique, mais que certaines fois, vous ne pouvez rien empêcher. Alors vous essayer de comprendre ce que vous ressentez. C'est comme ça que vous avez développer ce talent d'observation. Je ne me trompe pas, n'est-ce pas ?

**Toni :** J'ai besoin de savoir d'où tout cela provient... alors je regarde.

Il sortit les photos de l'enfant retrouvé dans le square et les déposa devant Toni. Il savait ce que cela pouvait déclencher mais c'était le seul moyen.

Elle les fixa, encore sous le choc. Tout lui revenait en mémoire. Ses sensations dans le square, la découverte du corps etc... Elle détourna les yeux.

**Rossi :** Vous avez ressenti certaines choses au square et je pense que ça a un lien avec notre affaire.

La jeune femme avait du mal à contenir ses larmes et à nouveau la nausée fit son apparition, de plus en plus forte.

**Rossi :** Une autre enfant a été enlevé et vous pourriez nous aider.

Elle secoua la tête dans un signe négatif. Elle leva les yeux vers lui et il vit pour la première fois dans les yeux de Toni, de la peur.

**Toni :** Je n’ai rien pu faire pour elle !

Cela fut plus fort qu'elle, elle y jeta un dernier coup d'oeil.

**Toni :** Il était déjà trop tard...

Malgré le malaise intense qui s’emparait d’elle, quelque chose lui disait de prêter attention aux derniers événements.

**Rossi :** Aidez-nous à retrouver celui qui a fait ça !

L'image de l'enfant ne la quittait plus.

Cela lui prit d'un coup, la respiration devint difficile, son estomac se noua avec une force incroyable et la douleur la cloua presque sur place. Elle essaya tout d'abord de rien laisser paraître mais au bout d'un moment, elle se sentit affreusement mal.

**Rossi :** Est-ce que ça va ?

Il la vit blanchir d'un coup, ses lèvres devinrent bleues et l'air avait l'air de lui manquer.

Elle se redressa un peu pour essayer de reprendre son souffle mais cela ne servit à rien. C'est comme si quelque chose dans sa gorge bloquait sa respiration.

Dave se leva pour tenter de l'aider. Au même moment, Prentiss entra dans la pièce.

**Prentiss :** Un médecin arrive !

**Rossi :** Toni... il faut que vous vous calmiez !

La crise ne passait pas. Elle manquait de plus en plus d'air. Elle n'avait qu'une seule envie vomir. Se calmer ?! Elle n'arrivait plus à respirer...

**Rossi :** Toni... vous êtes chez vous, devant votre ordinateur...

Elle ferma les yeux. Elle ne devait pas paniquer, mais elle ne respirait plus. Elle se concentra sur les dires de Rossi. Elle était devant son ordinateur, au chaud, bien à l'abri chez elle. Elle réussit à prendre quelques bouffées d'air mais cela ne calma pas la crise.

Le médecin arriva dans la pièce.

**Médecin :** Ecartez-vous ! Laissez là respirer !

Il s'approcha. Rossi et Prentiss s'exécutèrent mais restèrent dans la pièce. Le médecin lui fit très rapidement un piqûre. L'effet fut rapide et Toni se détendit et pu enfin respirer plus normalement.

Prentiss se tourna vers Rossi.

**Prentiss :** C'est la première fois qu'elle voyait la victime.

Ils regardèrent Toni, avec le médecin. Elle reprenait quelques couleurs, mais semblait encore très faible.

Rossi se tourna vers le miroir comme pour demander si les preuves étaient suffisantes.

**ENDROIT INCONNU**

L'enfant se réveilla à nouveau dans cette pièce sombre. Elle était gelée. Ses bras et ses jambes lui faisaient mal quand elle bougeait. Lorsqu'elle essaya de se lever, elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus les même habits. Elle portait une robe. Pourquoi ? Et qui avait fait ça ? Elle ne se souvenait de rien. Elle se remit à pleurer. Elle voulait rentrer chez elle.

Pourquoi sa maman n'est pas encore venu la chercher ?! Elle cacha ses jambes sous la robe pour essayer de se réchauffer un peu. Elle entendit à nouveau du bruit. Le verrou se déverrouilla et la porte s'ouvrit. Elle ferma les yeux, éblouie pas la luminosité. Elle sentit un main lui attraper le bras et la soulever. Elle n'eut pas assez de force pour résister et la personne l'a sortit de la pièce.

La lumière était forte et elle ne savait pas où elle était. Elle ne reconnaissait rien. Elle pu au moins se rendre compte que la personne qui s'occupait d'elle était une femme. Celle-ci l'assit sur une chaise tandis qu'elle faisait couler l'eau dans une baignoire.

**SALLE VITREE**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 16h52**

**Hotch :** Comment va-t-elle ?

**Prentiss :** La crise est passée. Sa tension reste basse et le médecin nous conseille de ne pas pousser l’interrogatoire plus loin pour le moment.

**Rossi :** J'aimerai retourner au square avec Toni.

Hotch le regarda et Rossi savait qu'il allait devoir s'expliquer un peu plus.

**Rossi :** Si on comprends ce qui a poussé Toni a creusé, cela peut nous en apprendre plus sur le tueur. Cela va nous permettre de reconstituer la scène avec précision.

**Prentiss :** Elle vient de faire un malaise...

**Rossi :** J’en suis conscient ! Je sais aussi que nous devons retrouver cette fillette et que Toni peut nous mettre sur une piste.

**Prentiss :** Je ne suis pas sûre qu’elle supporte. Tu l’as dis toi même, son corps entier crie sa douleur... Le médecin veut la faire hospitaliser.

**Rossi :** Elle nous a dit qu'elle ressentait d'étranges sensations dans ce square et cela ne date pas de quelques jours. Toni y emmène Ana depuis des mois. Il faut que nous sachions ce qu’elle ressent là-bas !

**Hotch :** Très bien !

Il eut le droit à un regard assez dur de Prentiss.

**Hotch :** Mais laisse-là se reposer un peu ! Je ne veux pas que son état s'aggrave.... Prentiss, tu restes avec elle jusqu'à ce qu'elle se réveille.

Elle acquiesça de la tête et Hotch quitta la pièce. Prentiss fixa Rossi.

**Rossi :** Je sais ce que tu penses... je ne suis pas fier de lui faire subir tout ça... mais si Toni n'est pas à l'origine de tout ça, notre ravisseur et tueur court toujours.

**ENDROIT INCONNU**

Elle se retrouva à nouveau dans cette pièce noire. Elle avait toujours aussi froid. Elle ne sentait plus ses doigts ni ses orteils. Elle souffla sur ses doigts mais cela ne changea rien. Il faisait toujours très froid. Sa maman lui manquait. Elle veut rentrer dans sa maison.

Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est punie ? Pourquoi on ne veut pas la laisser retrouver sa maman ? Pourquoi cette femme la lave et l'habille comme une poupée ? Elle lui fait peur. Elle ne parle jamais.

Elle alla près de la porte et s'allongea devant pour essayer de voir ce qu'il se passait sous la porte. Ses yeux s'habituèrent tout doucement, mais il n'y avait rien de l'autre côté. Juste un couloir. Elle n'entendit rien. La femme devait être absente. Tout était calme.

**SALLE DE REPOS**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 18h27**

Toni avait enfin réussit à s'endormir. Prentiss avait pensé que le sédatif aurait fait effet plus rapidement mais ce ne fut pas le cas.

Prentiss gardait un oeil sur elle. C'était la condition posé par Hotch et par le médecin. Elle semblait avoir un sommeil agité. Elle avait repoussé les couvertures au pied du lit de fortune installé sur le canapé de la salle de repos. Prentiss se leva et se rendit dans la salle pour s'assurer que tout allait bien.

Toni est en sueur. Elle n'avait pas repris beaucoup de couleurs. Rossi et elle avait du insister pour qu'elle se repose un peu. C'était ça ou l'hôpital. La jeune femme avait opté pour le repos forcé. Mais l'état physique de Toni inquiétait tout de même Prentiss. Et ce repos ne semblait pas bien reposant pour la jeune femme.

Elle faisait sûrement un cauchemar. Toni se réveilla en sursaut. Sa respiration était forte et accélérée. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Elle avait eu vraiment très peur. Prentiss vint s'asseoir à ses côtés.

**Prentiss :** Ça va ! Tout va bien !

Toni la regarda un court instant, puis remonta ses genoux contre elle. Prentiss se contenta d'être présente et passa la main dans son dos pour la réconforter un tant soit peu.

Doucement, Toni redressa la tête. Son regard resta perdu dans le vide.

**Toni :** J'ai encore eu cette sensation, de tomber dans ce trou et... d'étouffer.

Elle essaya tant bien que mal de calmer sa respiration.

Prentiss se leva et alla chercher un verre d'eau à Toni. Lorsqu'elle revint près d'elle, elle lui tendit. Toni hésita puis le prit dans sa main. Elle ne le bu pas tout de suite. Elle le fixa un instant.

**Prentiss :** Est-ce que ça va ?

Toni la regarda.

**Toni :** Je n'en sais rien.

Elle bu un peu d'eau.

Toni fixa un long moment Prentiss, comme pour la sonder et savoir si elle pouvait lui faire confiance. Emily sentit les défenses de Toni se baisser petit à petit.

**Toni :** Vous m’avez demandé si j’avais déjà vécu ça auparavant. Je crois...

Prentiss fut légèrement étonnée mais la laissa continuer à se confier.

**Toni :** J'avais enfoui cela... bien loin.

Elle sembla réfléchir, aller chercher dans ses souvenirs.

**Toni :** Je n'avais que 6 ans lorsque Mathieu, mon ami, est mort dans un... accident. Lors de la cérémonie, quand je me suis retrouvée face au corps de Mathieu...

Prentiss fut étonné d'entendre qu'une enfant de 6 ans avait été à un enterrement à cerceuil ouvert.

**Toni :** Je crois avoir ressenti... ça. Ce vide, cet abandon... Il était là, allongé dans son beau costume.. mais il était absent...si... vide. J'étais si triste pour lui... mais je n'ai eu aucun malaise ou crise, juste beaucoup de peine. Et puis ma mère m'a emmené saluer ses parents, pour leur souhaiter toutes nos condoléances. Quand je me suis retrouvée devant son père, j'ai su que ce n'était pas un accident...

Elle fixa Prentiss un moment.

**Toni :** Mathieu avait souvent des bleus. Il disait à la maîtresse qu'il était tombé ou qu'il s'était cogné... mais à moi, il me disait que son père n'avait pas été content et qu'il l'avait puni parce qu'il n'avait pas été sage.

Les larmes avaient fait de nouveau apparition dans les yeux de la jeune femme.

**Toni :** Cet homme ne pleurait pas son fils. Ses yeux, ce regard, cette sensation... Je lui ai demandé pourquoi il n'était pas triste et pourquoi il avait fait du mal à Mathieu.

Elle lança un sourire nerveux.

**Toni :** Ma mère n'a pas apprécié ma remarque. J'ai essayé de lui expliquer, mais elle ne m’a pas cru... elle m'a dit que j'étais folle, que l'esprit malin avait pris le contrôle de mon esprit... Elle n'a pas compris. Et ils ont enterré Mathieu... Quelques mois après, les parents de Mathieu se sont séparés. Ma mère a dit que la mort d'un enfant était insupportable.

**Prentiss :** Vous n'avez jamais reparlé de tout ça avec votre mère ?

**Toni :** Ma mère était une bonne catholique… et pour elle, j’étais possédée… Alors pour que ce genre d'événements ne se reproduisent plus et que mon esprit soit libéré, elle m'a emmené voir un curé, qui m'a...

Elle marqua une pause à nouveau.

**Toni :** Qui m'a aidé à purifier mon âme !

Elle avait dit ces derniers mots avec ironie.

**Toni :** Jusqu'à ce que l'agent Rossi mette... ces mots sur que je ressente, j'avais enterré tout ça profondément en moi, croyant que j'étais folle comme ma mère me l'a si souvent répété.

**Prentiss :** Vous êtes loin d'être folle ! Vous avez un réel don.

**Toni :** Un don ? Je n'appellerai pas ça comme ça !

Elle hésita à continuer.

**Toni :** Il y a de fortes croyances en moi qui vont mettre du temps à... s'inverser.

Prentiss attrapa ce qu'elle avait amené quelques minutes plutôt et posé sur la table basse, près du canapé.

**Prentiss :** Je vous ai amené un ou deux petites choses à manger...

**Toni :** Je n'ai...

**Prentiss :** Vous avez besoin de reprendre des forces. Ordre du médecin.

Toni attrapa le paquet de gâteaux que Prentiss lui tendait. Elle joua avec un certain moment avant de se décider à l'ouvrir.

**Prentiss :** La France ne vous manque pas trop ?

**Toni :** Par moments !

**Prentiss :** Vous y êtes déjà retournée ?

**Toni :** Oui. J'ai tout un passé là-bas, des amis, des souvenirs. Je souhaite préserver ça.

**Prentiss :** J'ai passé quelques étés dans les Alpes. J'y ai goûté des fromages absolument incroyables.

Toni sourit légèrement.

**Toni :** J'étais une accro du fromage étant enfant.

Elle leva les yeux vers Prentiss.

**Toni :** La gastronomie française est ce qui me manque le plus.

**Prentiss :** Mes séjours étaient trop courts pour développer une dépendance. Mais je dois avouer avoir fait de succulents repas. Mon grand-père avait une maison près d'Annecy.

Elle venait de prononcer parfaitement le nom en français.

**Toni :** Vous parlez français ?

**Prentiss :** Quelques mots...

Elle détacha bien ces mots en les prononçant en français à nouveau.

**Prentiss :** Bonjour... J'aime la France.

Toni sourit en entendant l'accent de Prentiss.

**Prentiss :** Je suppose que vous parlez parfaitement français.

**Toni :** Mes parents ont voulu que je maîtrise correctement les deux langues, donc dès mon plus jeune âge, j’ai eu le droit aux deux dialectes... et j'avoue que c'est la seule chose dont je les remercie.

**Prentiss :** C'est vrai que c'est fort agréable. Le français est une langue magnifique. J'aurai aimé savoir mieux le parler.

Rossi entra à cet instant dans la pièce. Prentiss et lui se regardèrent un instant.

**Toni :** Quoi ?

**Rossi :** J’aimerai que vous nous accompagner au square.

Toni baissa les yeux un instant. Rossi s’approcha, prit une chaise et s’installa face à elle.

**Rossi :** Vous avez ressenti des choses qui sont peut-être lié à notre ravisseur... et une enfant...

**Toni :** D’accord.

Elle planta son regard dans le sien. Elle ne faisait pas ça pour prouver quoi que ce soit mais pour aider une enfant disparue à ne pas subir le même sort et ça, Prentiss et Rossi purent le voir dans son regard.

**SQUARE**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 19h55**

Toni se tourna vers les agents. La tension était palpable et pour plusieurs raisons. Rossi l'avait convaincu de se rendre à nouveau au square, que ça leur permettrait sûrement d'en apprendre plus. Son équipe semblait beaucoup plus sceptique, exceptée l'agent Prentiss qui se trouvait à ses côtés.

**Prentiss :** Nous allons juste reconstituer la manière dont vous avez trouvé le corps.

Elle avança lentement vers l'endroit où elle avait déterré l'enfant. Celui-ci avait été délimité par un cordon de sécurité. La police s'était assurée que personne ne s'approche de ce lieu.

Elle était loin d'être rassurée, elle était même angoissée rien qu'à l'idée de revivre ces émotions. Mais Rossi avait raison. Cela pourrait peut-être les aider à comprendre comment l'enfant était arrivée là.

**Prentiss :** Essayez de vous souvenir de ce que vous faisiez la dernière fois.

Elle venait de prendre le gilet d'Ana.

**Toni :** Je venais d'enlever le gilet d'Ana...

Elle mima en même temps.

**Toni :** Je l'ai regardé retourné près de ses amis...

**Prentiss :** Combien d'enfants y avait-il ?

Toni se concentra sur ses souvenirs.

**Toni :** Deux fillettes étaient sur la balançoire, deux petits garçons et une petite fille s'amusaient dans le sable et je crois que trois enfants jouaient autour des jeux...

Elle venait parfaitement de décrire la scène. Prentiss jeta un regard vers Rossi et Hotch qui vérifiaient les propos de la jeune femme.

Toni se tourna vers les arbres qui se tenaient non loin.

**Toni :** J'ai voulu retourner m'asseoir... j'ai jeté un coup d'oeil vers les mamans sur le banc là-bas.

Elle fit quelques pas dans cette direction. Puis s'arrêta net. Prentiss qui la suivait en fit autant et la regarda. Toni semblait ailleurs à cet instant. Elle se détourna de son chemin et avança lentement le long des jeux pour enfants.

Un frisson la parcourut et cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux des profileurs. Elle s'arrêta net encore une fois. Prentiss ne la lâcha pas d'une semelle. Toni porta sa main à son estomac et sa respiration s'accéléra d'un coup.

Oh mon Dieu ! Toni s’écroula à terre. Prentiss s’approcha d’elle et la soutint. L'équipe arriva en renfort.

**Prentiss :** Toni...

**Toni :** Oh mon dieu !

Toni a du mal à respirer.

**Hotch :** Vite un médecin !

**Toni :** … Non…

Elle lui fait signe que ce n'est pas la peine. Elle porta sa main sur sa gorge comme pour s'aider à respirer normalement de nouveau.

**Toni :** Je le ressens à nouveau...

Tout le monde espérait avoir mal entendu ce que venait de dire la jeune femme. Elle leva ses yeux remplis de larmes vers Rossi et les autres.

**Toni :** Il y a d'autres corps enterrés ici.

Hotch et Rossi se regardèrent.

**SQUARE**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 21h03**

Toni était assise contre une voiture, une couverture sur les épaules. Elle regardait Hotch et Rossi discuter avec le légiste en chef. Des équipes de scientifiques équipés s’occupaient de ratisser la zone.

**Légiste :** Nous en sommes à 45 corps d’enfants… et il y en a certains, vu leur état, sont là depuis plusieurs années.

**Morgan :** Comment se fait-il que nous n'ayons rien trouver lors de la découverte du premier corps ?!

**Légiste :** Nous avions ratisser 3 mètres autour du corps...

Il se tourna vers les fouilles. Elles étaient étendues sur tout le square, ce qui représentaient plusieurs milliers de mètres carré à étudier.

**Légiste :** Les corps que nous avons retrouvés ce soir sont tous à plus de 5 mètres les uns des autres. Rien ne nous laissait penser que d'autres victimes étaient enterrées là.

**Hotch :** Nous aimerions étudier vos rapports le plus rapidement possible !

**Légiste :** Je vais faire aussi vite que possible... mais...

Il marqua une pause, écœuré par la découverte.

**Légiste :** Cela risque de prendre du temps, même en y mettant toute mon équipe.

**Hotch :** Je comprends.

Rossi rejoignit Prentiss qui venait de s'entretenir avec le médecin urgentiste.

**Rossi :** Comment va-t-elle ?

**Prentiss :** Elle a reprit des forces mais le médecin reste très inquiet sur son état. Sa tension reste inquiétante.

Rossi fixa la jeune femme. Son corps réagissait à tout ce qu'il se passait. Ils devaient l'écouter parce qu'elle risquait de dévoiler encore pas mal de choses. Mais il devait aussi faire attention à sa santé. Son empathie risquait de la pousser dans ses limites.

**Rossi :** Elle est notre seul lien avec le ravisseur.

**Prentiss :** Elle risque sa santé...

**Rossi :** La vie d'une autre fillette est en jeu.

Prentiss savait que Rossi avait raison. Si Toni pouvait leur permettre d'arrêter cette femme, ils devaient s'en servir. Une 46ème victime ne devait pas s'ajouter à la liste.

Ils s'approchèrent doucement de la voiture où se trouvait Toni.

**Rossi :** Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Elle leva les yeux vers lui. Son regard était éteint.

**Toni :** Je le savais.

Les deux agents furent surpris par les propos de la jeune femme.

**Toni :** Je veux dire que... J'avais ressenti tout ça dès le départ... mais après la découverte du... premier corps, j'ai cru que c'était lié... que c'était le choc de me retrouver face à la mort de cette enfant.

Elle ferma les yeux et laissant couler les larmes qui refaisaient leurs apparitions.

**Toni :** J'aurai du m'en rendre compte tout de suite...

**Prentiss :** Comment auriez vous pu savoir ?

Toni ouvrit les yeux et regarda Prentiss.

**Toni :** J'ai réalisé ce qui se passait que lorsque je me suis retrouvée au milieu de ce square à nouveau.

**Rossi :** Vos crises n'en étaient pas vraiment.

Lui aussi avait eu du mal à comprendre le message. Toni Bell était empathique et il aurait du comprendre plus vite que ces crises avaient un lien avec la victime... avec les victimes.

**Toni :** Mon corps m'envoyait un message. Les mêmes sensations... l'étouffement, le froid, la suffocation...qui continuaient malgré cette découverte... c'était comme pour me rappeler ce que j'avais ressentis ici.

**Rossi :** Ce qu'avait ressenti les victimes.

Prentiss et Toni le regardèrent.

**Rossi :** Les victimes ont été enterré vivantes et sont mortes par étouffement.

Rossi était entrain de livrer des informations sur leur enquête et Prentiss se devait d'intervenir mais elle comprenait ce que Rossi était entrain de faire.

**Toni :** J'aurai du écouter !

Elle ferma les yeux un long moment.

Toni n'en revenait pas. Tout ce qu'elle ressentait était lié à ce point aux victimes ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi son « empathie » se déclenchait maintenant et à ce point ? Et pourtant les derniers événements prenaient tout leur sens avec ces explications.

Un peu plus loin, le chef de l'équipe scientifique s'approcha de Morgan et Hotch.

**Chef :** Nous avons découvert une autre victime. Au centre du terrain de jeu.

Il y a avait donc 46 victimes.

**Chef :** L'autopsie nous le confirmera mais il semblerait que ce corps soit là depuis plus de 15 ans !

Hotch n'arrivait pas à y croire. Une enfant était enterrée sous ce terrain de jeu depuis tout ce temps sans que quiconque remarque quoi que ce soit. Ces atrocités avaient commencé il y a 15 ans.

Il regarda Toni Bell. Cette jeune femme avait déterré bien plus qu'une enfant. Il vit Prentiss s'approcher d'elle.

**Prentiss :** Nous allons vous ramener.

Un des agents de police s’approcha de Hotch en lui murmurant quelques choses à l’oreille. cela ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Rossi. Aaron se tourna vers lui en lui faisant signe et en sortant son arme. Les agents de police et du FBI faisaient de même.

Un des agents de police venait de crier dans un coin du square. Rossi fit signe à Prentiss.

**Rossi :** Tu restes avec elle !

Il rejoignit le reste de l'équipe et de la police. Tout le monde se mit à la poursuite du rôdeur et sûrement du ravisseur, qui venait de s’engouffrer dans la forêt attenante au square. Mais au bout de plusieurs minutes, les agents perdirent sa trace.

Ils rangèrent leurs armes en se regroupant.

**Hotch :** Maintenant qu’il sait que nous avons trouvé son endroit… il va chercher un autre endroit pour enterrer ses victimes.

**Prentiss :** Rossi !! Hotch !!

Ils retournèrent en courant au square. Toni était allongée au sol. Ils les rejoignirent.

**Hotch :** Que s'est-il passé ?!

**Prentiss :** Elle a perdu connaissance.

**HOPITAL**

**28 OCTOBRE 04h44**

Le médecin venait de terminer d'ausculter Toni Bell. Prentiss l'avait accompagné dans l'ambulance même si Toni avait repris connaissance quelques minutes avant que les secours n'arrivent.

Rossi arriva près d'elle.

**Rossi :** Comment va-t-elle ?

Prentiss le regarda un instant puis se tourna à nouveau vers la chambre.

**Prentiss :** Le médecin termine de l'examiner.

C'est à cet instant que le médecin sortit de la chambre et s'approcha d'eux.

**Médecin :** Son organisme est très affaiblit. Elle doit absolument se reposer et s'alimenter correctement. Je lui ai donné un sédatif pour qu'elle dorme. J'aimerai la garder en observation.

Toni arriva près d'eux à cet instant.

**Médecin :** Je peux savoir ce que vous faites debout ?

**Toni :** Il me faut plus qu'un sédatif pour dormir...

Le médecin parut étonné mais pas Rossi. Il imaginait ce que devait être les nuits pour une empathique d'un tel degré. Il se demandait même comment elle arrivait à garder un rythme de vie normal.

**Toni :** Je signerais tout ce que vous voulez mais je sors !

**Médecin :** Vous avez besoin...

**Toni :** De faire un bon repas et une bonne nuit, c'est tout !

**Mécedin :** Je préférerais que vous restiez...

**Toni :** Quitte à choisir entre le commissariat et l'hôpital, je préfère la police.

Elle ne leur laissa pas le temps de répondre, elle s'éloigna. Prentiss lança un regard à Rossi lui signifiant qu'elle s'en occupait et suivit Toni.

**Rossi :** Nous veillerons à ce qu'elle suive vos indications.

Prentiss avait rejoint Toni et ce n'était pas difficile. La jeune femme avançait lentement vers les ascenseurs. Elle semblait sous l'effet des sédatifs mais tenait encore debout. Toni resserra sa veste en arrivant devant les ascenseurs. Prentiss la vit frissonner. Elle n'avait pas quitter les ascenseurs des yeux depuis qu'elle les avait quitté.

**Prentiss :** Vous n'aimez pas les hôpitaux ?!

C'était plus une remarque qu'une réelle question. Toni lui lança un rapide regard avant de reporter son attention sur les étages qui défilaient au dessus de la porte de l'ascenseur.

**Prentiss :** Je n'y suis pas à l'aise non plus. J'imagine ce que ce doit être pour... vous.

Toni ferma les yeux.

**Prentiss :** Est-ce que ça va ?

Toni ouvrit les yeux et lui sourit légèrement.

**Toni :** Les sédatifs ne calme rien. Les sensations ne disparaissent pas...

Rossi les rejoignit. Elle se tourna vers les deux agents.

**Toni :** Rester une nuit ici me fera plus de mal que de bien. Je préfère retourner en cellule.

**Rossi :** Vous n'êtes plus suspecte.

Toni parut étonnée.

**Rossi :** Certains des corps trouvés au square étaient enterrés depuis plus de 15 ans. Et si je ne m'abuse, vous habitiez encore en France à cette époque.

**Toni :** Vous voulez dire que quelqu'un tue des... enfants depuis 15 ans ?!

Rossi ne répondit pas. Toni se passa dans les cheveux, puis elle attrapa l'élastique à son poignet et s'attacha les cheveux avec. Les deux agents remarquèrent ce geste. Elle enlevait son élastique du poignet. 

**Voix :** S'il vous plaît !

Une infirmière arriva à leurs côtés et tendit un dossier à Toni.

**Infirmière :** Vous devez remplir et signer une autorisation de sortie.

Elle lui tendit un stylo. Toni l'observa un instant puis attrapa le dossier qu'elle lui tendait. Elle eut du mal à se concentrer. Une autre crise pointait le bout de son nez. Elle se dépêcha de remplir et signer les papiers et les rendit à l'infirmière.

**Infirmière :** Merci. Bonne soirée.

L'infirmière leur sourit et s'en alla. Toni la regarda s'éloigner puis reporta son attention sur les ascenseurs. Elle appuya nerveusement sur le bouton d'appel. Rossi et Prentiss ont remarqué son attitude. Cela confirmait ce qu'elle venait de leur dire au sujet des Hôpitaux.

**ENDROIT INCONNU**

Elle pleurait. Elle était à nouveau dans la baignoire. La femme la frottait avec une éponge qui lui faisait mal. Elle lui avait dit mais c'est comme si cette femme ne l'avait pas entendu. Elle pleurait mais cela ne semblait pas attristé celle qui la lavait.

Elle n'arrêtait pas de la laver, de la coiffer et de l'habiller. Elle, tout ce qu'elle voulait, c'était retourner chez elle et retrouver sa maman. La femme la sortit de l'eau et commença à l'essuyer avec un grand drap de bain. Elle lui faisait mal, mais elle s'en fichait.

Elle commença à nouveau à l'habiller avec ces drôles de robes. Elle essaya de résister mais cette femme était plus forte qu'elle. Elle se contenta de se laisser faire et de pleurer.

**CAFE**

**28 OCTOBRE 2010 - 05h34**

Rossi et Prentiss avaient réussit à convaincre Toni de manger quelque chose et l’avaient emmené dans un café proche du commissariat. Ils entrèrent dans le café. Une femme d’une cinquantaine s’approcha d’eux.

**Femme :** Bonjour !

**Prentiss :** Nous aimerions déjeuner.

**Femme :** Alors vous avez frapper à la bonne porte…Je vous en prie, installez-vous ! J’arrive !

Ils allèrent s’installer à une table un peu plus loin. La femme vint les rejoindre.

**Femme :** Alors, qu’est-ce que je vous sers ? …Je vous conseille nos pancakes maison ! La spécialité du chef !

**Rossi :** Je prendrai....

Prentiss regarda Toni tandis que Rossi passait commande. Elle regardait à l'extérieur, le regard dans le vague. Cette affaire la touchait beaucoup. Le sédatif administré par le médecin ne faisait pas vraiment effet. Toni semblait plus calme mais à aucun moment, n'avait donner signe de fatigue. Prentiss se tourna de nouveau vers la serveuse.

**Rossi :** Nous prendrons des cafés avec vos pancakes...

Toni se tourna vars la femme à son tour.

**Toni :** Pas pour moi ! Je n'aime pas le café…Un jus d'orange s'il vous plaît.

**Serveuse :** Bien sûr. Je vous apporte ça !

La femme s’éloigna. Prentiss et Rossi regardèrent Toni.

**Toni :** Je suis les conseils du médecin. Je dois me réhydrater et je ne crois pas que la caféïne soit conseillé dans mon état.

Toni sourit timidement et baissa les yeux. Un silence s'installa. Puis Toni se tourna vers les deux agents.

**Toni :** Comment faite-vous pour arriver à accepter et à supporter tout ça ?

Prentiss et Rossi devinèrent rapidement de quoi elle parlait.

**Rossi :** Nous ne l’acceptons pas. Nous faisons tout notre possible pour changer les choses…

**Toni :** Et quand vous ne pouvez rien faire… ?

Un silence se posa. Personne ne pouvait vraiment répondre à cette question.

**Prentiss :** Et vous pourquoi faites-vous tout ça ?

Toni l'interrogea du regard.

**Prentiss :** Rien ne vous obligeait à faire tout ces efforts.

Toni réfléchit un instant.

**Toni :** Non... rien mis à part ce que j'ai ressenti au square.

Le regard de Toni se voilà à nouveau.

A ce moment, la serveuse revint avec les assiettes et les tasses. Elle posa le plateau sur le bord de la table et commença à servir. Ils remercièrent la serveuse et commencèrent à manger. Enfin Toni jouait doucement avec son assiette.

**Prentiss :** Le médecin vous a aussi conseillé de manger.

Toni la regarda.

**Toni :** Je sais..

Elle regarda son assiette.

**Toni :** Je n'arrête pas de penser à... ces enfants.

Elle n'arriva pas à prononcer d'autres mots.

**Rossi :** Il va vous falloir des forces pour nous aider.

Toni fut surprise par les propos de Rossi. Il se pencha vers elle pour que la discussion reste privée.

**Rossi :** Que vous le vouliez ou non, vous avez des capacités bien réelles.

**Toni :** Des capacités à quoi ? A trouver les morts ?!

**Rossi :** Votre empathie vous a permis de développer un sens aiguë de l'observation... C'est pour ça que vous avez réussi si facilement à faire mon profil. Sans le savoir, vous les utilisez déjà.

**Toni :** Je ne vous serais d'aucune utilité !

**Rossi :** Je crois le contraire.

**Toni :** Vous êtes bien le seul !

**Prentiss :** Je comprends votre réticence. Personne n'y a jamais cru … même pas votre propre mère. Alors vous vous êtes créé un personnage, un masque pour entrer dans les critères que votre entourage demandait. Cependant, vous vous êtes toujours sentie mal et c'est pour cela que vous vous êtes réfugié dans un monde virtuel. Mais pas ces derniers jours...

Toni ne répondit rien à tout ça.

**Prentiss :** Je crois que pour la première fois, vous arrivez à être vous même. Même si ces changements vous terrifient, vous y êtes à l'aise.

**Rossi :** Vous êtes libre de faire ce bon vous semble... mais rien n'arrive par hasard. Vous avez retrouvé ces enfants.

**Prentiss :** Ils auraient pu rester enterrer là encore des années sans votre intervention.

**Rossi :** Je me trompais lorsque je vous disais que vous vous étiez trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment. Je crois que justement vous étiez là où vous deviez être !

Toni regarda les deux agents puis baissa les yeux vers son assiette. Elle piqua sa fourchette dans un bout de pancake et le porta à sa bouche. Elle avala lentement son petit déjeuner.

Prentiss et Rossi savaient que ce geste signifiait bien plus que d'écouter les conseils du médecin. Elle était prête à se battre et enfin accepter ce qu'elle était. 

**COMMISSARIAT**

**28 OCTOBRE 2010 - 06h17**

Rossi rejoint le reste de l’équipe avec Toni. L’expression de certains de ses collègues était claire.

**Rossi :** J’ai demandé à Toni de rester.

Il ne s’expliqua pas plus et Hotch n’intervint pas. Il faisait une totale confiance à Dave. Alors que Rossi s’installa autour de la table, Toni resta debout, le regard fixé sur les tableaux.

Rossi savait ce qu’il faisait. Son empathie et ses capacités d’observation allaient sûrement leur servir et il n’avait aucune envie de se séparer de cette jeune femme. Alors que la plupart des agents du F.B.I suivaient de courtes formations pour n’avoir que le tiers de ces capacités, Toni Bell avait ce don naturel.

Elle s’approcha des tableaux et vit les photos affichées les une à côté des autres, avec diverses annotations. Elle mettait enfin des visages sur ce qu’elle avait ressentie. Elle aurait tant aimé se tromper.

**Rossi :** Dites-moi ce que vous voyez ?!

Il avait à peine lever les yeux vers Toni en lui demandant cela. Elle se tourna vers lui et vers l’équipe. Après quelques minutes de silence, Dave leva les yeux vers elle, attendant une réponse. Elle se tourna à nouveau vers les tableaux, étudiant une à une les photos.

**Toni :** Leur regard... est éteint...

Elle avança d’une photo à une autre, lentement.

**Toni :** Je...

Elle se tourna à nouveau vers eux.

**Toni :** Je ne vous apprendrais rien de plus que ce que vous ne savez déjà...

Dave se leva d’un seul coup et s’approcha à grands pas d’elle.

**Rossi :** Je me contre fou de ce que vous pouvez penser pour le moment. Tout ce que je veux savoir c’est ce que vous remarquez !

Elle ne fut pas choquée par cette intervention. Elle savait qu’il l’a mettait au défi pour la faire réagir et elle savait très bien que cela fonctionnerait. Il lui demandait d’écouter une partie en elle qu’elle avait ignorer jusqu’à présent. Elle ne savait pas si elle en était capable.

**Rossi :** Arrêtez de vous réfugier derrière vos peurs !

Ils se fixèrent un long moment, avant que Toni ne se tourne à nouveau vers un des tableaux.

**Hotch :** Nous avons à faire avec une seule tueuse qui agit seul avec un style de victimes précis.

**Morgan :** Mais quelque chose d’autre a été l'élément déclencheur de tous ces meurtres. Une mère voulant combler un manque n’enterrerait pas ses victimes. Au contraire, elle les garderait près d’elle le plus longtemps possible.

**Reid :** C’est comme si, en les nettoyant et les habillant, elle les préparait à quelque chose. Elles doivent être parfaites...

**Toni :** Elles sont seules, personne ne fait attention à elles.

L’équipe s’arrêta et se tourna vers Toni qui se tenait toujours face au tableau.

**Reid :** Nous avions déjà remarqué...

Rossi lui envoya un regard pour lui dire de se taire puis il porta son attention sur Toni.

**Rossi :** Pourquoi dites-vous ça ?

**Toni :** Ce regard récurrent... j’ai essayé de comprendre pourquoi il était si éteint. La majorité des enfants ont les yeux pétillants et remplis d’une force qui leur sont propre. Là ce n’est pas le cas ! ... j’ai remarqué que les photos des victimes étaient toujours leur photo d’école et non une photo de famille ou celle que l’on garde dans son porte feuille...

Hotch et JJ ne purent s’empêcher de penser à leur situation. Ils avaient effectivement une photo de leur enfant dans leur porte feuille et pas celle de l’école. JJ avait celle où Henry soufflait sa première bougie.

Toni montra du doigt les notations au tableau, faites par Reid.

**Toni :** Ni frère, ni soeur... des parents absents ou inexistants.

Puis elle reporta son attention sur une des photos.

**Toni :** Même une blessure n’attire pas assez l’attention. Tout doit paraître normal.

La 34ème victime avait en effet le bras dans le plâtre sur la photo remise par ses parents. Toni montra le bras couvert par le pull comme si de rien n’était. Cela éveilla quelque chose en Prentiss. Elle attrapa quelques dossiers pendant que Toni continua.

**Toni :** Ils essayent par tous les moyens d’attirer l’attention de leurs parents : première de la classe...

Elle parcourut les dossiers scolaires.

**Toni :** Problèmes de disciplines, des prouesses en sport, des bagarres à répétition... mais toujours cette même solitude une fois rentré à la maison.

Elle parcourut les photos des chambres.

**Toni :** Aucune photo de famille ne vient ternir le monde qu’ils se sont créer, leur univers...

Elle venait de faire le profil des victimes en quelques minutes et Rossi en fut content. Il ne s’était pas trompé. Elle avait un talent qu’elle ne devait ignoré et qu’ils ne devaient pas laissé passer.

**Toni :** Mais cette solitude ne les quitte pas et c’est cela qui les rend tristes, si éteint.

**Reid :** Notre tueuse n’essaie pas de combler son propre manque, mais plutôt celui des enfants.

**JJ :** Pourquoi les tuer si vite ? Elle les garde vivantes 1 semaine avant de les enterrer.

**Hotch :** Il nous manque une pièce du puzzle!

Prentiss se leva et attrapa un stylo feutre pour écrire au tableau.

**Prentiss :** 28ème victime : point de suture au genou droit en 2007...12ème victime : opéré de l'appendicite en 2005... 9ème victime : plaie ouverte au genou gauche en 2004... 6ème victime : chute avec un léger traumatisme crânien à la tête en 2003... tous admis à l'hôpital général quelques mois avant leurs disparitions.

**Hotch :** Et les autres victimes ?

**Reid :** Il n’y a rien dans leur dossier médical indiquant qu’ils aient séjourné à l’hôpital.

**Prentiss :** Ils y sont peut-être passé pour une simple consultation ou alors avec un proche.

**Hotch :** Je veux toutes les admissions et les consultations faites à l’hôpital général, c’est 15 dernières années.

JJ appela tout de suite Garcia.

**Endroit inconnu**

A peine ouvrit-elle les yeux, qu'elle se mit à pleurer en découvrant qu'elle était à nouveau dans cette pièce froide et noire. Elle en avait assez de tout ça ! Elle commença à crier et à taper contre la porte. Peut-être que quelqu'un allait l'entendre cette fois.

Ses mains lui faisaient mal mais elle s'en fichait. Elle voulait sortir d'ici. Elle entendit du bruit dans le couloir. Elle se recula. Cela ressemblait à la marche de cette femme. Elle heurta le mur derrière elle. Le bruit du verrou se fit entendre et la porte s'ouvrit.

Elle reconnu la silhouette de la femme. Sans dire un mot, celle-ci s'approcha rapidement de la fillette. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoi que ce soit, la femme lui fit une piqure. Ca faisait mal... Quelques secondes après, elle perdit connaissance.

**COMMISSARIAT**

**28 OCTOBRE 2010 - 09h00**

Tous les inspecteurs de police étaient regroupés dans la salle de conférence. L’équipe s’apprêtait à leur donner le profil.

**Rossi :** Le suspect que nous cherchons est une femme blanche entre 35 et 40 ans, ayant sûrement perdu un enfant dans un accident ou à cause d’une maladie.

**Prentiss :** Ces victimes sont toutes des fillettes blanches de 10 ans, qui ont un manque affectif et une certaine solitude dans leur famille.

**Morgan :** Elle met les enfants à l’aise, gagne leur confiance et ne souhaite pas attirer l’attention.

**Reid :** Elle doit exercer un métier dans le milieu de la santé.... Elle est atteinte de troubles obsessionnels,troubles d’origine phobique qui la pousse à devoir nettoyer et à se laver en permanence, par peur de contamination ou de salissure en tout genre.

**Hotch :** Ce trouble devient un rituel avec ses victimes. Elle les nettoie, les habillent autrement pour qu’elles soient saines.

**Morgan :** Nous recherchons donc un médecin, infirmière ou aide-soignante ayant perdu un enfant.

**Hotch :** Repartissez-vous par équipe pour aller interroger tous les hôpitaux, cliniques, cabinets médicales de la région.

Prentiss lui fit signe que Garcia était en ligne. Cela avait l’air très important. Il regarda un dernière fois les agents en face de lui et se dirigea avec son équipe vers leur salle de réunion.

**Hotch :** Nous t’écoutons Garcia !

Garcia était en ligne.

**Garcia :** J’ai trouvé un article dans la gazette du quartier qui devrait vous intéresser. Cela remonte à la disparition de la première victime en 1995. Un homme avait été vu rodant aux alentours du square. Arrêté et relâché, il a disparu de la circulation quelques mois après. Les autorités n’ont pas donné suite et n’ont pas ébruités l’affaire. Par contre les parents se sont mobilisés pour surveiller leur quartier et le square.

**JJ :** Mais cela n’a pas empêché le tueur d’enterrer ses victimes à cet endroit.

**Hotch :** Tu as le nom de cet homme ?

**Garcia :** Olson Gray. Vous n’allez pas aimer la suite. Il est mort en 2000, d’un cancer du pancréas.

**Reid :** Le premier corps était là depuis 1995, par contre les autres corps ont été enterré à partir de 2000.

**Morgan :** Ce Olson Gray est responsable de la mort de la première victime et quelqu’un s’est amusé à continuer.

Reid parcourut ses notes très rapidement.

**Reid :** Le 14 novembre, notre tueuse fait des nouvelles victimes.. une de plus chaque année, si j'en crois le rapport du légiste. Et cela correspond à la mise en terre du premier corps.

**Rossi :** Pourquoi cette pause de 5 ans ?

**Reid :** Le cancer.

**Rossi :** Le déclencheur de tous ces meurtres, c’est la mort de cet homme. La première victime devait être un cas isolé.

Reid se leva à son tour et vint dessiner au tableau.

**Reid :** Les victimes étaient toutes enterrés autour de la 1ère, pour l’entourer...

Il jeta un rapide coup d’oeil à Toni avant de continuer à dessiner.

**Reid :** Pour ne pas qu’elle se retrouve à nouveau seule.

**Rossi :** Un imitateur ne ferait pas cela !

**Prentiss :** Mais un proche oui ! Culpabilisant de ne pas s’être assez bien occupé de son enfant.

**Hotch :** La mère de la première victime n’a pas été plus surprise que ça lorsque nous lui avons appris le décès de sa fille.

**JJ :** Elle a remué ciel et terre pour retrouver sa fille. Les rapports de cette époque indiquent qu’elle passait régulièrement au commissariat prendre des nouvelles et qu’elle placardait partout la photo de sa fille. Si elle avait été au courant de quoi que ce soit, elle en aurait parlé à la police et n’aurait pas attendu 5 ans !

**Reid :** Pas si elle s’est sentie coupable !

**JJ :** Elle travaille à mi-temps à l’hôpital général ! Agathe Enns, infirmière.

**Toni :** C'est elle qui m'a fait signer mon autorisation de sortie !

Elle se souvenait parfaitement de son nom qu'elle avait réussi à voir sur son uniforme.

**Rossi :** Elle sait que nous sommes là. Cela devait être elle au square et elle a voulu vérifier à l'hôpital ce que nous savions.

**Hotch :** Garcia, est-ce que ce Olson Gray a de la famille ?

**Garcia :** Une nièce, qui habite la région.

**Hotch :** Prentiss et Rossi vous amenez la mère ici. Morgan et moi, on va interroger la nièce de Gray. JJ, tu informes Meyers et son équipe.

**Endroit inconnu**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle n'était plus dans cette pièce, mais il faisait encore plus froid. Lorsqu'elle voulu bouger, elle ne put pas. Elle avait les mains et les pieds liés. Un scotch était posé sur sa bouche. Les larmes coulèrent sur son visage.

Elle regarda autour d'elle. Il n'y avait que de la terre. Lorsqu'elle vit la femme au dessus d'elle, elle comprit qu'elle se trouvait dans un trou. Elle essaya de se détacher mais cela ne fit que resserer les liens.

D'un seul coup, de la terre lui tomba dessus...

**COMMISSARIAT**

**28 OCTOBRE 2010 - 11h03**

L’équipe était de retour.

**Prentiss :** Mme Enns n’est pas revenue travailler depuis l'annonce de la mort de sa fille. Nous nous sommes rendus à son appartement, il n’y avait personne.

JJ avait affiché la photo de la mère ainsi que celle de Olson Gray.

**Hotch :** Gray n’avait pas la conscience tranquille. Il a laissé pas mal d’écrits.

Il déposa une pile de papiers sur la table.

**Hotch :** Ces aveux sont là dedans ! Il a cherché a enlevé Eleonore au square. Il était tard, toutes les mamans et les nourrices étaient rentrées. Eleonore avait échappé à la surveillance de la voisine qui la gardait.

**Morgan :** Mais elle s’est débattue et elle est tombée sur le tobogan. Il a été pris de panique et à enterrer le corps à ce même endroit.

**Hotch :** Lorsqu'il a apprit pour son cancer, Orson Gray a voulu être dissout de ses pêchés et à envoyer une lettre à Mme Enns.

**Morgan :** Il lui a avoué toute la vérité et lui a dit où se trouvait son enfant.

**Hotch :** Lorsqu’elle a apprit ce qu’il s’était passé, elle a du se rendre au square pour vérifier et à retrouver le corps de sa fille. La tristesse et la douleur qu’elle avait ressentit jusqu’à cet instant, ont fait place à la folie….

**Garcia :** J’ai trouvé ! Le mari de Mme Enns a hérité d’une maison de famille et a sa mort, tout est revenu à sa femme. Elle se trouve à 10 minutes au Nord Est de la ville.

**Reid :** C’est là qu’elle doit retenir les fillettes.

**Rossi :** Maintenant, elle sait que nous sommes sur ses traces. Elle est peut-être folle mais elle est très intelligente. Elle a commis plus 40 enlèvements et meurtres sans être inqiuétée. Nous ne devons pas la sous estimer.

**Prentiss :** Sa fille se retrouve de nouveau seule et ça elle risque de ne pas le supporter.

**Reid :** C'est sa dernière chance d'amener de la compagnie à Éléonore.

**Morgan :** Le square est constamment surveiller. Elle était là quand nous avons découvert les corps, elle n'y retournera plus.

**Reid :** Les corps sont encore à la morgue...

**Prentiss :** Elle va l'enterrer dans la dernière maison qui va accueillir son enfant... le cimetière.

**Hotch :** Garcia ! Est-ce qu'il y a un caveau de famille ou un emplacement...

Un court silence s'installa.

**Garcia :** Un emplacement, au cimetière de la ville, place 588.

**Hotch :** Rossi, Morgan et Reid vous vous rendez dans la maison de famille. Prentiss et moi, on fonce au cimetière. JJ, tu t'occupes de calmer la presse !

**Toni :** Laissez-moi vous accompagner ?

Elle n’en demanda pas plus. Hotch hésita et lança un regard vers Rossi qui acquiesça de la tête. Tous sortir du bureau et Toni comprit que c’était accordé et suivi les deux agents.

**ENTREE DU CIMETIERE**

**28 OCTOBRE 2010 - 11h36**

La voiture de Hotch s’engage pour entrer dans le cimetière mais une voiture en sort au même moment. Mais l’autre voiture fait à peine attention à eux et continue son chemin. Ils ont le temps de reconnaître Madame Enns au volant.

**Prentiss :** C’est elle !

Hotch composa un numéro sur son téléphone. Prentiss prit la radio.

**Prentiss :** Suivez cette voiture, mais attendez les agents Rossi et Morgan avant d’intervenir.

**Voix :** Compris.

La voiture de police fit demi-tour.

**Hotch :** Morgan ! Elle vient de quitter le cimetière. Elle va sûrement retourner dans la maison... On s'occupe de la fillette !

Il arrêta précipitamment la voiture lorsqu'ils ne purent pas avancer plus loin avec le véhicule. Hotch, Prentiss et Toni descendirent de voiture et partirent en courant vers l’emplacement. Ils courent le plus vite possible. La fillette n’avait plus beaucoup de temps.

**MAISON MADAME ENNS**

Elle se gara et ne fit même pas attention à les voitures qui se gara à sa suite. Elle rentra chez elle. Rossi et Morgan sortirent leurs armes et la suivirent à l'intérieur, avec Reid. Les autres agents de police passèrent par derrière. Ils firent le tour mais il n’y avait personne dans la maison. Ils entendirent du bruit au sous sol. Morgan ouvrit la porte la porte et descendit prudemment, suivit de très prêt par se deux collègues. Ils virent de la lumière au fond. Ils s’approchèrent sans faire de bruit. La femme se trouvait dans une petite pièce, avec un sceau et une brosse. Elle était à genoux et frottait énergiquement le sol. Elle parlait toute seule à voix haute.

**Femme :** Elles ne savent pas se tenir… quand on est invité on ne laisse pas un endroit tant un tel état… mais ma petite Eléonore va s’occuper d’elles.

Morgan s'appuya contre la porte. Elle était devenue folle. Rossi sortit son portable et appela des renforts.

**CIMETIERE**

**28 OCTOBRE 2010 - 11h40**

Hotch, Prentiss et Toni arrivèrent devant la tombe et virent de la terre fraîchement retourner près de là. Ils s’agenouillèrent à côté et commencèrent à creuser. Une scène beaucoup trop connue pour Toni mais ils devaient faire vite.

Ils firent le plus vite possible. Ils creusèrent. Après plusieurs minutes, Prentiss déterra un bout de tissu. Ils creusèrent de plus en plus vite. Ils arrivent à dégager le corps de la fillette.

Ils sortirent la fillette de terre.

**Prentiss :** Elle ne respire plus !

Hotch mit ses doigts sur le cou de la fillette pour essayer de sentir son pouls. Rien. Prentiss retira le scotch de la bouche de la fille et la positionna pour le bouche à bouche. Hotch et elle commencèrent la réanimation.

Toni attrapa son téléphone portable. Elle tremblaient et du se concentrer pour composer le 911.

**Toni :** …Nous avons besoin d’une ambulance tout de suite… au cimetière… emplacement 588… une fillette en arrêt respiratoire !…

Hotch et Prentiss s'activaient toujours.

**Hotch :** Allez ! 1…2…3…4…5

Prentiss continua la bouche à bouche dès le massage cardiaque fini.

**Hotch :** 1…2..3…4…5… Respire !

Toni raccrocha et resta impuissante devant la scène qui se déroulait devant elle.

Prentiss souffla une troisième fois. A ce moment la petite toussa. Elle respirait à nouveau. Hotch la mit sur le côté pour faciliter sa respiration. Prentiss mit la tête de la petite sur ses genoux, tout en caressant ses cheveux.

**Prentiss :** Ça va ! Tu n’as plus à avoir peur…

Toni s’écroula à genoux à côté. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Que c'était bon de sentir la vie reprendre possession de ce petit corps.

Les sirènes de l’ambulance se firent entendre.

**CIMETIERE**

**28 OCTOBRE 2010 - 12h22**

Toni s’était mise à l’écart près d’une voiture de police. Elle laissa l’équipe faire son travail. Les portes de l’ambulance se fermèrent et celle-ci sortit lentement du cimetière. Elle avait encore du mal à croire que tout cela était fini. Et pourtant, ces sensations l’avaient quitté et même si toute cette histoire l'écœurait, la nausée n’était plus présente.

Elle vit Prentiss s’approcher d’elle.

**Prentiss :** Est-ce que ça va ?

**Toni :** Si vous voulez parler de mes malaises, je crois qu’ils ont disparus.

Elle marqua un silence en regardant les agents et les policiers s’activer.

**Toni :** Cette femme était une mère de famille et une infirmière, comment peut-on en arriver à faire.... ça ?!

**Prentiss :** La disparition et la perte de son enfant ont été insupportable et elle a sombré dans la folie.

Toni se tourna lentement vers Prentiss et la regarda un long moment avant de continuer.

**Toni :** Elle se sentait si coupable... cela la rongeait de l’intérieur.

Prentiss observa Toni. Elle semblait perturber par les derniers événements et cela était normal. Le contraire l’aurait étonné.

**Toni :** Même si j’ai ressenti sa peine... je n’arrive pas à comprendre.

**Prentiss :** C’est peut-être mieux ainsi !

Toni se tourna vers Emily.

**Prentiss :** Cela vous permet de garder une certaine distance face à tous les mauvais côtés de l’Homme que vous croiserez.

**Toni :** C’est ce que vous faites ?

**Prentiss :** C’est ce que j’essaie de faire la plupart du temps.

Elles se fixèrent un moment, puis Prentiss reprit la parole.

**Prentiss :** Je pense que vous aimeriez savoir que le père de votre ami Matthieu est en prison pour homicide involontaire sur son fils.

Toni parut surprise de la nouvelle.

**Prentiss :** J’ai demandé à Garcia de faire des recherches. Après leur divorce, la mère de Matthieu a demandé une enquête et celle-ci a prouvé que son père l’avait poussé dans les escaliers.

Toni baissa les yeux, heureuse d’entendre que la vérité avait été faite.

**Prentiss :** Vous avez éveillé un doute chez sa mère lors de l’enterrement. Vous avez aidé à faire connaitre la vérité.

**Toni :** J’aurai du aidé Matthieu bien avant.

**Prentiss :** Vous aviez 6 ans et personne ne prêtait attention à vos dires. Vous avez fait tout ce que vous avez pu. Mais les choses sont différentes aujourd'hui.

Toni la regarda puis lui sourit légèrement. En effet, tout était différent.

**Prentiss :** Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

**Toni :** Essayez de reprendre une vie normale... avec mes nouvelles compétences. L'agent Rossi compte bien suivre mon évolution... même à des milliers de kilomètres.

Prentiss sourit.

**Toni :** Merci...

Prentiss la regarda quelques peu étonné.

**Toni :** De m'avoir pousser à comprendre.

L'agent fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un petit bout de papier. Elle tendit sa carte à Toni.

**Prentiss :** Au cas où vous auriez envie de parler à une amie !

Toni prit la carte et lui sourit.

**Toni :** Merci.

**AVION DU F.B.I**

**27 OCTOBRE 2010 - 15h45**

Hotch avait commencé à remplir la paperasserie depuis leur décollage de Chicago. Les autres membres de l’équipe s’adonnaient à une activité qui leur permettaient de décompresser.

Un gobelet de café se posa juste devant lui. Il leva les yeux et vit Prentiss assise en face de lui, tenant le même gobelet dans ses mains. Elle avait toujours ce genre d’attention envers les membres de l’équipe et surtout envers lui car elle savait qu’il faisait passer le travail avant ses propres besoins.

Elle avait cette capacité à savoir ce dont ils avaient besoin avant que cela ne se fasse ressentir. Ce café allait être le bienvenue car la nuit allait être longue. Depuis qu’il avait commencé à remplir ce dossier, il ne pouvait s’empêcher de buter sur mots : enfants, fillettes... Son esprit se tournait automatiquement vers son fils.

Il ne pouvait s’empêcher de s’imaginer à la place de cette mère, de tous ces parents qui avaient perdu leurs enfants. Les mots que Toni Bell avaient prononcé, résonnaient encore dans sa tête. “Personne ne fait attention à eux !”

Lui aussi était un parent unique, souvent absent. Il aurait très bien pu faire parti de ces familles meurtries par la perte d’un enfant. La culpabilité vint le tourmenter.

Hotch n’avait pas remarqué que cela faisait plusieurs minutes qu’il avait le regard dans le vide. Prentiss oui.

**Prentiss :** Jack a un regard pétillant !

Il leva les yeux vers elle en entendant le nom de son fils. Il était étonné de remarquer que Prentiss venait de comprendre ce à quoi il pensait.

Elle ne savait pas si elle devait continuer ou pas. Cela ne la regardait pas mais elle avait envie de le rassurer et lui montrer que malgré tout ce qu’il pouvait bien penser, il était un bon père.

**Prentiss :** C’est un enfant épanoui et très fier de son papa.

**Hotch :** Un père qui est très souvent absent !

Ils se regardèrent un long moment.

**Prentiss :** Je crois qu’il n’y a pas de règles pour être un bon parent. Il faut simplement les Aimer.

Hotch ne semblait pas convaincu. Emily se leva délicatement.

**Prentiss :** Regardez une nouvelle fois la photo de Jack qui se trouve dans votre porte feuille et vous y verrez un enfant plein de vie !

Elle se retira et le laissa seul.

Dave se tenait un peu plus loin, à une place isolée. Il finissait de noter dans son petit carnet. Toni Bell avait un très grand potentiel et il était hors de question qu’il passe à côté de cela à nouveau. Il lui avait fait part de ses futurs projets et il espérait qu’elle saurait prendre les bonnes décisions.

Il ferma son petit carnet.

**" Tous peuvent entendre mais seuls les êtres sensibles comprennent " - Khalil Gebrane (Emily Prentiss)**

**FIN**

**Author's Note:**

> Si vous voulez suivre la suite des aventures de Toni Bell, lisez mes fics Magnum PI 2018.


End file.
